The Road to Realization
by Lost-In-Inuyasha
Summary: Kagome comes back from her time to find an upset Hanyou. Will they be able to come to terms with thier feelings, and what's going on in the hotspring? Many pairings, some unconventional. Rated R for Language,violence,and adult situations not to mention le
1. Along The Path

_Please note: I do not own Inuyasha or any related chars. This is my first Fan Fic so please R&R, I need criticism, good or bad._

****

**Chapter 1: Along the Path.**

"INUYASHA" Kagome called out into the dark forest. "where could he have gone?" she wondered, He'd been gone almost 3 hours and he was only supposed to be checking out the area. "Kagome, Inuyasha is quite capable of taking care of himself, please stop worrying" the statement made Kagome turn around and glare at Miroku. "you sure know how to put your foot in it monk." Songo chided when she saw the look on Kagome's face. " Do you think we should go look for him, just to be sure?" she asked Kagome hoping she would not receive the same treatment as the monk. "No" Kagome sighed, "I'm sure I'm worrying over nothing." Kagome sat down by the fire, trying to clear her head of all the recent events that led them to this point. Inuyasha had been so distant since her return from her time, she couldn't help but think about what had happened.

FLASHBACK

Inuyasha had been waiting for her by the well when she returned 3 days ago. "About time you came back, just what was so important you had to be gone for so long?" he growled not bothering to help her out of the well. "Please don't start in on me Inuyasha I already told you I had final exams at school!" she said pulling her big yellow bag out of the well. "Well I don't know anything about these exams but you still should have been back, we've been waiting for you, we have to get the last shard before Naraku does!" Inuyasha said rather loudly. "I know that Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted indignantly.

Taken aback by her unusual bad mood Inuyasha just looked at her coolly before continuing, "Feh. Anyway now that your back we can leave!" he stood up and began to walk back to the village where the monk and Songo were waiting in Kaede's hut. 'Why does he always have to be so rude when I go back to my time' Kagome thought shouldering her bag and following behind. 'does he miss me, or am I just slowing him down?' she wanted so badly to believe he missed her, but the truth was she wasn't so sure.

END FLASHBACK

they had been traveling for three days and his mood was still no better than the day she arrived back. Inuyasha sat in a tree in a small clearing not too far from camp he could hear the voices of his companions, but wasn't paying attention to what they said, he really wasn't in the mood for polite conversation right now. 'why was she gone so long' he thought. It had been plaguing him since her return. 'doesn't she want to be here anymore? she was never gone this long before.' he stretched out his arms trying to get into a comfortable position in the tree when he heard a faint sound below him.

(meanwhile)

Kagome didn't know what to think, she was worried about how he'd been acting, but she wasn't going to give up hope! 'I just need to believe he cares for me a little longer, then when all this is finished, I'll go back to my time and he'll never have to see me again.' she though to herself, but the very thought of leaving him brought tears to her eyes, wiping them away roughly she got up and began to walk into the forest, luckily no one saw her leave camp.

Inuyasha looked down into the clearing to see what was making the noise and as soon as he turned his head he could smell a salty tinge to the air, someone was crying. Craning his neck to look closer he could make out the small huddled shape of Kagome sobbing into her knees. 'why is she crying?'

he wondered to himself, it made him nervous, he hated to see her cry, but hated it all the more when she cried alone. 'does she know I'm here?, of course not she would have put up a front if she had spotted me, but that still doesn't explain what's going on here' He let his thoughts drift trying to come to a solid reason for her crying, but the longer he sat there and the saltier the air became, the more he felt he should go and ask her what was wrong.

Kagome didn't know why she was crying over this, it's not like it would help, but it just felt like all the world would end if he did tell her he didn't want her here. They would soon have the last shard of the Shikon that Naraku did not already have and soon it would be down to taking them all back from him. After that was over, her reason to be in this time would be gone, Would Inuyasha give her a reason to stay?


	2. Feelings Expressed

**Chapter 2 Feelings expressed:**

'I have to go down there' Inuyasha told himself trying not to panic over the sobbing woman below him. 'does she even want to see me right now?' He thought but he knew he was just trying to give himself an excuse not to go to her. His feelings for her made him feel uncomfortable, and weak. He had thought about Kagome alot while she was gone, and he didn't like everything that came to mind.

(FLASHBACK)

'Do I love this girl?' he had though to himself one afternoon while she was gone. He had been in a bad mood from the minuite she left, he felt like he was going to lose it or something. 'She seems to bring peace to a part of me while she's here, and it becomes angry and restless while she's gone.' He didn't know what to think anymore, he couldn't love her, He had promised himself after Kikyo had been put to rest for the last time that he would never love another woman. He knew he cared for Kagome, she was a friend and an ally but nothing more. 'Do you really believe that though?' A voice inside his head asked him breaking his train of though. He sat there by the well hoping she would emerge once agian. 'YES! that has to be the way of it!' He yelled at the voice, startling the birds in the nearby trees. But he knew somewhere down inside that he was scared, he did love her, and he knew it, he just wan't ready to admit it. 'But does she care about me?' He shook his head at the thought, 'She sees me as a friend, but I'm not human, she could never love me, not the way I would want her to.'

(END FLASHBACK)

He sighed to himself as he began to wonder, 'If I let her know would she feel the same?' Either way he wasn't going to be able to hide from her forever, especially if she kept crying. 'I have to go to her, I have to tell her not to cry anymore.' he thought as he jumped silently to the ground. Kagome didn't even turn around, 'she must not have heard me' he thought to himself, willing himself to go over and try to comfort her.

(meanwhile)

"Miroku, did you see where Kagome went?" Songo asked worriedly, looking around for a trace of her friend. "No, but I'm sure she needs time to be alone, she's been rather down lately." He answered placing more wood into the fire. "I just wish those two could get along better, she cares for him and I'm not sure he even feels anything for her." she said sitting accrossed the fire from him and staring into the blaze. "He does" Miroku said plainly but did not offer and explination for the knowlege. Songo stared hard at him trying to figure out just what he knew, knowing that if she asked she was likely to be met with and unsatisfactory answer. Both of them sat there in the quiet lost in their own thoughts of What was going on between Inuyasha and Kagome, and what was going to happen when they came back.

Inuyasha landed silently on the ground behind the sobbing Kagome, He took a deep breath, preparing himself for what was to come when the scent hit him, it was the beloved scent of wild flowers, jasmine, and miko power, but the saltyness that surrounded it made his heart clench in his chest. He had to get her to stop crying, he just had to. Slowly he reached his hand out towards her shoulder and brushed up aginst her silky black hair, the small gasp and shudder from Kagome told his he had surprised her. "It's alright Kegome it's just me" He said, a little softer that he intended. she nodded but didn't turn to look at him. 'She's hiding her tears from me' he though sadly 'that means that I was the cause of them, just as I figured.'

Kagome was in shock, 'Why is he here?' She thought to herself cursing the tears running down her cheeks. 'If he sees me like this he'll just tell me that I'm weak.' She thought miserably. 'I just won't turn around then, maybe that'll work.' She knew that it wouldn't though, but she didn't know what else to do. Inuyasha sat down behind her, accepting the fact that she wasn't going to face him. "Why are you crying Kagome?" He asked her softly a hint of concern in his voice. Upon hearing his words she broke down agian in racking sobs. Shocked by her reaction he instinctivly put his hand on her head and began to stroke her hair. She felt his hand on her head and felt him slide up so he was right behind her. 'He's acting very strange' She though to herslef as she tilted her head back ever so slightly to let him touch her hair. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to Kagome" he said calmly still stroking her hair. Suddenly she turned and burried her head into his chest with a loud sob and continued to cry. 'What is she doing?' He thought to himself. 'This just doesn't make any sense.'

(Meanwhile)

'Perhaps we should go and look for them' Songo thought 'they may be in danger.' She looked acrossed the fire noticing that the monk was looking at her with a small smile on his face. "What are you smiling about?" She asked rudely, knowing full well how the monk's mind worked. "I was simply enjoying the serenity of watching your beauty in the silence." He stated. Taken aback Songo smirked and said "umm are you feeling alright Miroku? Your acting rather odd." Miroku nodded and just continued to stare into her eyes, then quickly at her breasts, and back to her eyes "Songo I'm tired of playing these games." He said with a sigh "I just want you to know that not only do I find you beautiful and attractive, but I care deeply about you as well" Songo nodded nervously as the blush began to spread accrossed her cheeks. She felt like her face was on fire. "Songo don't be embarrassed, we're both adults, and we can care about each other, it's nothing to get worked up over." He looked over at her, and she blurted out, "Why are you saying this? Do you actually mean it or are you just trying to push my buttons?" Quickly getting up and starting to unroll her sleeping bag, this way at least she didn't have to look at him.

(Meanwhile)

"Kagome tell me what it is that's bothering you so, please?" Inuyasha asked cautiously, not wanting her to pull away from him. But to his dismay she began to do just that, he couldn't just let her go, he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her back to him. "Please Kagome, don't cry anymore, I hate it when you cry." He couldn't believe he had just said that aloud. Suprised by the compassion in his voice, she began to wonder what was going on. 'Why is he acting this way?' She thought but before she could stop herself she threw her arms sround his neck and hugged him. Inuyasha was close to panic now, he was getting too close, if he didn't find a way to stop this soon he may do or say something he may later regret. He shook off the thought and put his arms around Kagome burying his face in her silky hair, he just couldn't stand to let her go. "Inuyasha?" She began cautiously "I need to ask you something and I just don't know how to start." He nodded as a sign for her to go on, but she stopped. "What is it Kagome, please tell me." She looked up into his amber eyes, and sighed, "Inuyasha, when this is all over will you be sending me back home?" She asked catching him off guard, he had been wondering the same thing, would she stay or would she want to go home? "I can't make that decision for you Kagome, you'll just have to decide which would make you happier." She just nodded and began to stand up, reluctantly he released his grip on her, she turned and walked back towards camp. "Humans" Inuyasha shrugged, and followed behind her, but not too close.

"Songo?" Miroku said soflty after the shock of her words had faded. "you don't have to say anything I know you we're just toying with me." She replied, staring intently at the Kit sleeping in Kagome's sleeping bag. "Songo I thought you knew I had those feelings for you." Miroku said nervously walking slowly over to her. "Think about what you're saying monk!." She said on the verge of tears and trying so hard to fight them back. "Are you telling me you have no feelings for me in return?" Miroku's voice shook when he said it, making Songo turn to him. "Songo, I love you, I've wanted to tell you that for some time now." He took her in his arms as she silently let her tears roll down her cheek. "Yes Miroku I do, but I'm tired of you saying one thing then running off and doing another behind my back, or god forbid somone else's.' She said very frustrated now at the tears in her eyes. He lifted her chin with one finger, smiled at her and leaned close to kiss her. When their lips met it was bliss plain and simple. Songo wound her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer to him. They were so wrapped up in their kiss that they failed to notice two people walk into camp.

"Feh! About damn time!" Inuyasha stated flatly letting them know he was there. Songo pulled away with her face a deep shade of red. Miroku laughed nervously and dropped his eyes to the ground, mumbling to himself and blushing as well. "Well that is the first time I've ever seen that hentai blush" Inuyasha said low so only Kagome could hear him. The comment made her smile, and for that he was greatful. " I..I need to go wash up, I'll be back soon!" Songo said getting her stuff together, trying hard to ignore the blush on her face. "I'll go with you Songo I could use some relaxation, if thats ok?" Kagome said walking over to her friend. Songo nodded and began to walk out of camp, with Kagome following close behind. "Shippo, Kirara please stay here and watch them for us, we'd like to be alone." Kagome tossed back over her shoulder and the recently awakened kit nodded happily.


	3. A Nice Hot Bath

_**Please note-** This chapter contains some very unorthodox sexual situations, read at your own risk you have been warned, please no flames on that content, that's why I'm warning you._

_I don't own Inuyasha or any of the related chars.That in itself goes to show how unfair life is, oh well._

_**Chapter 3 A Nice Hot Bath:**_

The two woman undressed in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. "Uhhh Kagome, where did you run off too earlier?" Songo asked while they bathed. "I just needed a little time to think, you know?" Kagome said thinking it better not to say she had been upset. Songo nodded she knew there was something Kagome wasn't saying but she didn't push it. "So tell me Songo, was it every thing you thought it would be?" Kagome said winking at Songo, who blushed furiously. "It was almost like I was dreaming, I just didn't want to pinch myself in case it was going to end." Kagome smiled a knowing smile and nodded. "Would you like to talk about whats been bothering you lately?" Songo asked hoping her friend wouldn't get angry. "I'm just not sure what going on Songo." Kagome started "Inuyasha has been acting so different since I got back, you know." Songo nodded waiting for her to continue "I guess I'm afraid of whats going to happen when this is all said and done, do you think he'll want me to go?" Tears were starting to form again, Songo put her arms around Kagome Comforting her friend. She looked down into Kegome's eyes, and noticed a different look to them. Unable to control herself she bent down and pressed her lips to Kagome's. Her kiss was eagerly returned by her friend.

(meanwhile)

"Inuyasha, I'm going for a walk, I'm feeling restless" Miroku said pacing back and forth in front of the fire. Inuyasha looked at him searchingly, and seeing no bad intentions on his friends face he nodded. "Oh alright, but I'm going with you, but I want to be back before the women or they'll think we were spying." Miroku nodded and they set off. "HEY!!! You can't leave Kagome didn't want you guys to be there!" Shippo yelled after his friends "We're not going to the hot spring you little pain in the ass!" Inuyasha growled at the kit. "Oh OK then, do you want me to come with you?" Shippo asked quietly. "I don't care what you do" Inuyasha said getting agitated, Shippo just shook his head and followed behind them as they walked into the woods. They walked along quietly for some time before Miroku said, "Inuyasha, umm I was thinking maybe I should ask Songo to be my wife?"

Inuyasha looked dumbly at Miroku and said " well do you love her enough to make her your mate?" Miroku just nodded silently. "You do realize this also means you won't be able to ask every good looking woman you meet to have your children right?" Inuyasha asked looking sideways at his friend. "Yeah I know, but it won't be a problem if I have Songo." Miroku said, with a look of defiant honesty. "Then you should make her your mate." Inuyasha said simply. He was waiting for Miroku to reply, and when he didn't Inuyasha looked up at his friend to find him staring at something up ahead with his mouth hanging wide open. Inuyasha turned to see what was going on and he too let his mouth fall open upon seeing the passionate exchanges between Songo and Kagome.

"Hey I thought you said we weren't coming here" Shippo said worriedly, he couldn't see anything, but he could smell Kagome,and he didn't want her to be mad at him. "Shut up!" Inuyasha hissed at Shippo pulling both the kit and Miroku behind a large pile of rocks near the edge of the water. "Shippo I need you to go back to camp and grab us more of Kagome's Towel things OK?" Miroku said to Shippo. Shippo nodded, happy for the chance to run back to camp and avoid the trouble he knew was coming when the men were noticed, Inuyasha was going to be sat for sure this time.

They Watched Shippo run back quietly toward camp, and Inuyasha with a shocked look on his face asked, "Why do we need more towels?" Miroku shook his head and said "We don't, I was trying to stop Shippo from seeing what we saw, he's a little too young after all. He won't come back, he's too afraid we'll be seen" Inuyasha nodded when he finally understood, and said "Umm then shouldn't we go too, I mean we're gonna be in huge trouble if they catch us here" Miroku chuckled lightly "We walked right out in front of them, they didn't notice, I think something may be going on here, what does your nose tell you?" Miroku asked. "What am I a bloodhound?" Inuyasha growled taking a deep breath and trying to catch on to something out of the ordinary. He caught the scent of Kagome, sweet and... warm? and Songo's scent had also taken on a warm smell. He could also smell something he didn't recognize, and damp, sharp smell that seemed almost like it was coming from the water. Inuyasha began to blush slightly, he knew what the warming of the female's scents was telling him, but he couldn't get a grip on the other scent. "Inuyasha?" Miroku asked quietly, "what is it?" He turned to look at his friend who was slightly blushing "I can smell something but I'm not sure what it is I've never smelled it before, it's not a demon or human smell." Miroku nodded, and asked, "What else?" At this Inuyasha blushed more and finally said quickly "I can also smell the heat of Kagome and Songo." After saying this he quickly turned away, to avoid the lecherous grin that spread across Miroku's face.

_ A/N - Sorry to leave everyone hanging, well the few who are actually reading this. I had to split this chapter in half just to be safe due to it's size. Well I hope you like it so far, it gets better later! I promise._

_Don't forget to R&R please, I want to know what you think even if you don't like it, that's the only way I'll learn._

_-LII_


	4. The Hot Spring

This is the continuation of the last chapter's events. Contains unorthodox sexual situations, please read at your own discretion.

I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the respective chars.

_**Chapter 4 The Hot Spring:**_

Songo sighed as Kagome pressed her body close to hers, opening herself up to wandering hands. 'what is going on with me?' She thought to herself as she rubbed her hands down Kagome's sides. 'It's almost as if I can't control myself!' She dropped her thought lost in the pleasure of what she was doing.

'Oh my god!' Thought Kagome 'What's happening, since when did I feel this way about Songo?' She tried to pull herself away, but could only moan slightly as Songo massaged her breasts. 'Something is wrong, I Don't love Songo this way!' She told herself but it was almost like she had no control, she knew Songo was having the same problem controlling herself.

(meanwhile)

"We have to do something Inuyasha I think there is more here that meets the eye, and I don't mean that literally" He said with only a hint of a lecherous grin. "I know but what are we supposed to do? Maybe they do this a lot when they bathe together?" He said it but he knew it wasn't true, there were numerous times he had seen them bathing together, and this had never happened before. "You know as well as I that this is not normal, they may love each other, but it's a sisterly love and nothing more." Miroku stated flatly.

Inuyasha just nodded, he had already known that, but was trying to make sense of the passion he was watching unfold between the two women. "It has to be some kind of magik, that's the only thing I can think of" Miroku said, and Inuyasha nodded, but he was unsure. "But I don't smell magik, at least not evil magik, or any magik we've ever come across." Miroku nodded and wondered to himself, 'This has to be magik right? I mean they've never been like this before.' He just shrugged his shoulders and sighed. They were brought back to their sense by a soft moaning coming from the water. Neither one could help but look at the things playing out in front of them. Inuyasha let out a low involuntary growl of displeasure, watching Songo touch Kagome that way, He wanted to be the one who made her moan. "Inuyasha, I've got an idea" Miroku said moving around the rocks to be in plain sight. "What are you doing monk?" Inuyasha asked quietly as his friend sat down in plain sight of the ladies. "They don't even see me Inuyasha, this is not like them" Inuyasha just nodded and stayed hidden, he really didn't want to be sat just because the monk was being brave.

'I can't stop this!' Songo thought with a start, I'm going to do something I may regret and I just can't stop myself!' She kissed Kagome's neck and sucked at her ear lobe. 'Why can't I stop this, whats wrong with me?' Kagome thought rubbing her hands on Songo's body, from her hips to her breasts. 'Something has to have taken control of my actions, it's like I feel possessed.' Kagome screamed inside her own head but only a small sigh escaped her mouth as Songo moaned in delight at her touch. 'We're acting so strange, what is wrong with us, I've never felt this way for Kagome.' she thought with a sigh as Kagome's touch got bolder.

"We have to stop this Inuyasha!" Miroku said standing up "It's been at least 2 hours since they left camp, I think we have a decent excuse now." Inuyasha only nodded, and stood up moving to where Miroku was. "Hey you two, what's going on here?!?" Miroku shouted to the bathing woman.

Inuyasha braced himself for the oncoming 'SIT' he knew was coming from an angry Kagome, but it didn't come. "It's like they don't even hear us!" Miroku said a slight bit of panic in his voice. "Maybe we should check for a barrier of some sort?" Inuyasha suggested, quickly running out of ideas. They checked along the banks for a barrier, but couldn't find one. "I'm going in after them!" Miroku stated pulling off his robes. Wearing only his pants and his prayer beads he waded out after the two woman still locked tight in each others arms.

Inuyasha Watched from the bank as Miroku reached the women, and hoped that this incident wasn't going to push Kagome to leave for good this time. Miroku had reached the women when he looked again. He stood there frozen at what he saw. Songo and Kagome were both throwing themselves at Miroku who was looking back at Inuyasha with an astonished look on his face. "Help me Inuyasha!" he cried out trying to keep the two women at bay. "Just hold on, and keep your filthy hands off of them!" Inuyasha removed his Hatori and ran into the water struggling to get to Kagome. The women were throwing themselves at Miroku and he attempted to keep them both at a safe distance. 'I had always dreamed that this might happened, but taking advantage of this situation seems wrong, even to me.' Miroku though trying to break free from their grips.

'This is wrong, I have to stop!' Kagome cried in her head 'Please Miroku help me, and don't take advantage of this.' Kagome ran her hand through Miroku's hair, as he tried to push Songo away gently. Turning then to Kagome he tried to gently push her back as well. Songo took hold of the waist of his pants, and Songo was taken aback by her own actions, 'I want to be with him, and he knows it, but not like this.' Miroku then turned to her "I love you Songo, but this isn't right, you know that deep inside, I know you do." He whispered to her as he again pushed her gently from him and fought to keep himself from falling prey to the two of them.

Inuyasha reached his three struggling friends, grabbing hold of Kagome he pulled her toward him, and tried to get her out of the water. He stumbled on the slick stones at the bottom and began to lose his balance, and in an attempt to steady himself, he pulled Kagome into his arms. Not realizing his mistake, he began once again to head back to the shore with Kagome in his arms. She grabbed him by the neck, pulling his face close to hers. She kissed him with such passion that he was shocked. The close contact made his blood run hot. "Kagome, you don't mean this I know you don't, please don't do this to me." He said quietly to her as he pulled away from her and began again to drag her toward shore. Just as the four of them reached shore Miroku heard a scream. " SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome screamed.

With the two women safely on dry land Miroku turned his back and allowed them to dress in privacy. The spell kept Inuyasha's face in the ground. "I..I...I... just don't know what to say to either of you!" Kagome said with tears in her eyes, "I know you were trying to help, but I don't know what's going on." Songo turned away from everyone crying also, and said "I just couldn't stop myself, it was like I had no control." Kagome looked at her and said, "Yeah it was like my body just wouldn't listen to my mind you know. I'm thankful though that you guys showed up, or we may have done something that might have ruined our friendship." Songo nodded fiercely and hugged Kagome. "I'm sorry Kagome, I never meant to hurt you, you know that." Kagome returned the hug and nodded, "But we DO need to find out what has happened here, and no one should bathe here again tonight until we can figure it out." They all nodded and when the spell on Inuyasha had worn off headed back to camp.


	5. After Effects

_A/N I don't own Inuyasha, or any related chars. This fic is rated R for content, so no flames please._

_****_

_**CHAPTER 5 After Effects:**_

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha in the trees, wishing he would come down so she could talk to him. 'I need to know what he said to me' she thought. When he was pulling me back to shore, I could see his lips moving, he said something to me, but I just couldn't hear it.' She sat at the bottom of the tree and tried to sort through the things that had gone on and all she really wanted now more than anything was for someone to hold her and tell her it was all OK.

Inuyasha had heard her enter the clearing, he watched her out of the corner of his eye, she stared up at him for a few seconds, and plopped down next to the tree he was in. 'She wants something' he thought to himself. After they had reached camp, she had made no comments to make him think she had heard his words in the spring and he was glad. 'I can't believe I was stupid enough to let my emotions get away of me, I shouldn't have told her that, I just can't. I don't love her!' he though to himself listening for any sound that would signal Kagome had moved. 'You liar!' A voice in his head shot back. 'You DO love her and you know it, your just too weak to admit it.' he growled low under his breath and thought 'Fine yes, I love her, but I still can't tell her, I have nothing to offer her, I'm just a half-breed after all' he shuddered at the thought of what she would say if he did tell her. The two of them sat in silence lost in their own thoughts.

(meanwhile)

"Miroku?" Songo called from her sleeping bag. "Yes?" he replied from his lookout by the fire. "I'm sorry about earlier, it must have been rough for you to keep yourself from taking advantage of the situation." Miroku turned to look at her with a smile on his face, "Not really, I knew you and Kagome weren't yourselves, we were standing in plain sight when we stumbled upon you two and neither of you noticed. I was too worried to think of anything else." Songo blushed into her sleeping bag not knowing how to respond. "Songo I love you and I do want you, but that just wasn't right, like I said in the spring, it wasn't you that was making those moves on me." Songo shot up "You said that?" She asked in shock "Yes." He replied startled by her actions. "I never heard you say that, in fact now that I think about it all I could hear were the things I said in my head, myself, and Kagome" she said with a slight blush at her own words. "Thats very strange, I wonder if Kagome had the same problem, I'll have to inquire when she comes back into camp." Songo just nodded and lay back down. soon all that was heard in camp was the crackling of the fire and the soft breathing of Songo and the Kit.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said into the dark. "Yeah?" He responded, showing her he was listening. "What happened to us back at the spring?" She asked quietly. He sat up a little and looked down at her, she still wasn't looking at him. "I'm really not sure Kagome, Miroku thinks it may have been some sort of magik." She sighed and sat back against the tree. "I just couldn't get myself to stop, and I knew you were there, and Miroku too, but all I could hear was Songo and I" The tears started to slide down her cheeks, and the salt reached Inuyasha's nose. "Kagome I know there isn't anything I can say to make this go away, but I wish you wouldn't cry." She sniffled and tried to stop her tears. Inuyasha abandoned his position in the tree and sat beside Kagome, his hand on her back. She stiffened a little as his touch, and slowly melted into it. The touch of him was so warm.

'Should I tell her how I feel?' He thought to himself, she was so near him now, it made every inch of him want to reach out for her. 'YES' a voice shouted in his head and he nodded slightly to himself. Kagome didn't know what he was thinking of but by the scowl on his face she was sure it wasn't good. She saw him nod slightly out of the corner of her eye and prepared for him to yell. "Kagome I have to tell you something and I'm not sure if your going to like what you hear." he said taking a deep breath. But before he could speak again she flung herself against him and sobbed. "Please Inuyasha don't make me go home, I love you and even if you don't feel the same, I don't want to leave your side, oh please don't make me go." Shocked by what he had just heard, it took him a second to get a grip, "Kagome no, I wasn't going to tell you go home." he said stupidly, unable to grasp the fact that she said that she did love him, she wasn't going to laugh at him. "Kagome please don't cry, I love you. It took me so long to get it through my head but in my heart I've always loved you." He pulled her closer to him and began to stroke her hair lovingly.

OK Just wanted to say I uploaded 2 chapters because it's already finished and even though I've only gotten 1 review I want to get it out. Please R&R let me know how it's coming along.

Thanks -LII


	6. Mixed Signals

_A/N OK I'll be putting up two chapters a day on this hopefully, since the story is done, and the sequel in in the works. please R&R_

_I do not own Inuyasha sigh or any of the related chars._

_****_

_**Chapter 6 Mixed Signals**_

Her hair was so soft in his hand, as he looked into her eyes. "Inuyasha, do you mean it, do you really?" She asked with a fearful look in her eyes, shadowing the hope she really felt. "Yes Kagome I mean it" He said with a smile. "I would make you my mate tomorrow if I could." He smiled inwardly at the thought of it. Kagome couldn't believe her ears, 'He loves me, after all this time, he finally said it' She thought. She smiled at him, her eyes full of happiness. "I think we'd better get back to camp, I'm worried about how Miroku is handling this" She said to him, pulling herself out of his arms and to her feet. He nodded, and followed her out of the clearing.

As Inuyasha and Kagome headed back to camp, both lost in their own thoughts about what had just happened. They were almost back to camp when they heard a sudden loud noise in the woods. "Stay behind me!" Inuyasha commanded stepping in front of her and drawing his sword. Kagome nodded and followed him into the woods, They walked slowly listening for any sound. Stopping and sniffing the air Inuyasha caught a trace of the scent he hated almost more than Naraku's "Wolves" He growled loud enough for only Kagome to hear and she nodded at him to show she had heard. 'Could it be Koga?' Kagome thought to herself, worrying about what would happen if it was. They walked slowly forward, Inuyasha was following the scent. They came into a small clearing in the woods, surprised but not at all happy to see Koga sitting by a tree his head in his hands, as though he was very tired.

There came an angry growl from low in Inuyasha's throat as he approached the wolf demon. "What do you want fleabag?" He asked rudely. " The jewel shard isn't close by." Koga looked up at him and snarled, "What's it to you mutt?" He said getting to his feet. Before Inuyasha could answer, Kagome stepped out from behind him and said, "Koga, what are you doing here, we're so far from your den." Koga ignored the question, and glared at Inuyasha. Something about Kagome's scent had changed, one that signaled she was no longer looking for a mate, but had not yet been mated to. "I see you have finally chosen a mate for yourself Kagome, please tell me it's anyone but this mongrel" Kagome was taken aback by Koga's words, what was he talking about? "I don't know what your talking about Koga, but I think you should tell us why your here." He laughed loudly and said "I was following you Kagome, I just wanted to know you were safe, I was going to protect you if you needed me." Kagome jumped a little when an angry growl came from Inuyasha, "I protect her you creep, now get lost" Koga snorted and looked at Kagome "well I gave it a shot, I guess I'm just gonna have to wait till you come to your senses." Upon saying this Koga turned and said "I'll be back for you Kagome, I promise." Then without another word he ran off into the woods. "Inuyasha what did he mean I've chosen a mate? has my scent changed or something?" She asked. "Your no longer looking for a mate so your body stopped sending out the scent saying you were." he said simply and began to walk back to camp. She shrugged, still a little confused, and followed close behind.

Miroku was still awake when the other two walked quietly into camp. "I was beginning to worry about you Kagome" he said as she sat down by the fire. "I'm fine Miroku thank you" she said smiling at the monk "how is Songo?" "She's confused, but I think she understands that what happened wasn't either of your faults." Kagome nodded at the monk in appreciation. "It's been a long day, I think I'll turn in, Goodnight Miroku" He nodded as she moved over to her sleeping bag "Goodnight Kagome" He said as she moved Shippo to the side, and climbed inside. "Good night Inuyasha" She whispered low so only he would hear, she got a small smile in return from the hanyou as he jumped into the tree to take his regular look out.

_OK I know it was short, but since I'm loading two a day, I"m not concerned. Also, please let me know if I mispell or misuse any of the japanese terms, I'm still new at using them._

_Thanks for reading! -LII_


	7. An Unexpected Discovery

_A/N I do not own Inuyasha or any of the related chars._

_****_

_**Ch 7 An Unexpected Discovery.**_

As he watched the sun rise, Inuyasha was lost in his thoughts. 'I told her, I finally told her I love her.' he stretched out his arms and dropped from the tree. 'I guess I'd better go find something for us to eat, I want Kagome's supplies to last as long as they can, that way she won't leave to go home' He set off into the woods to look for prey. He walked along the path sniffing the air for something to track, the scent of wolf caught his nose again. With a low growl of anger he ran along the path toward the scent of the wolf. "I really thought it was going to work" Koga said sadly sitting on the stones next to the spring, a small pouch in his lap. "If only she had come alone." Inuyasha was sitting in a tree nearby listening in confusion to the Wolf's lamentation. "She was supposed to fall in love with me!" Koga stood and threw the pouch to the ground spilling some of it's contents. "I should have known this powder could never work, that mutt would never let her bathe alone." Koga said walking away from the spring back in the direction he came. "That...unbelieveable....asshole!" Inuyasha growled very tempted to follow Koga. His eyes caught sight of the pouch and he dropped down and picked it up. Hiding it in his hatori he walked back to camp, killing a large rabbit along the way.

When Inuyasha returned to camp everyone was awake, Putting the Rabbit down next to the fire he walked over to Miroku. "I need to talk to you monk." he said shortly, beckoning for him to follow into the woods. Slightly confused, Miroku followed Inuyasha into the woods. "Inuyasha what is it that you wanted, I'm afraid we shouldn't leave those two alone for too long." Miroku said quietly a light touch of worry in his voice. "They'll be fine" Inuyasha replied, "I know what it was that caused them to act that way." Miroku looked at the hanyou waiting for an explanation. "I found this by the spring this morning." He said tossing the pouch to Miroku. "It's some sort of powder that was added to the water." Inuyasha finished, looking at Miroku for an answer. "I don't know what it is Inuyasha, maybe we should go back and ask Kaede if she recognizes it." I wonder if Kaede will be able to tell us just what it was supposed to do' he thought hopefully. Inuyasha nodded in agreement and said suddenly, "I know we have to tell them that we're going back, but lets not tell them why just yet." Miroku nodded, somewhat surprised, and confused by his request.

(meanwhile)

"Songo, where'd Miroku go?" Shippo asked quietly. The camp is too quiet with only Kagome and Sango here' he thought staring at Kagome sitting by the fire. "He needed to talk to Inuyasha Shippo" Songo answered, cleaning the rabbit Inuyasha had brought back to camp. "Would you go grab me some water so I can cook this rabbit Shippo?" Songo asked and the Kit nodded and ran off into the wood, bucket in tow.. "Kagome?" Songo started quietly, not wanting to startle her. "Hmmm?" Kagome responded looking up from the fire. "Is something wrong Kagome, you seem awfully quiet." Sango noticed her friend was trying not to meet her eye. "Is it about what happened yesterday..." Songo started afraid of what might be at stake in this conversation. "No, Songo no, what happened yesterday was not our fault, I couldn't hold it against you any more than you could hold it against me." Kagome said reassuringly. Songo let out a breath she just realized she was holding and smiled at her friend. "So what is it then Kagome, you've been so quite today." Songo asked cautiously, hoping she hadn't upset her friend. "It's really nothing Songo, I just have a lot on my mind right now." she replied half-heartedly and Songo didn't push, she knew the her friend would tell her when she was ready.

Inuyasha watched Miroku walk back into camp with the kit joining him a few second after. He waited on the edge of the forest, waiting for Kagome to look his way. 'Kagome, please look at me ' he thought to himself willing her to obey. Miroku was talking to the girls telling them they were going back for a few days, but not mentioning Inuyasha's discovery. He nodded in satisfaction knowing the monk wouldn't spill the beans. 'Why doesn't she look at me?' He wondered to himself but before it could sink in, his eyes met hers and she gave him a weak smile. He motioned for her to come to him and she nodded ever so slightly, and tried to slip away without the knowledge of the others. She follow him in silence, he was a little worried. 'Normally she would have said something by now.' He thought to himself, chancing glances over his shoulder to see her looking at the ground.

"Good morning Inuyasha." She said when they finally stopped in the clearing where they had talked last night. "Kagome I need to tell you something..." He began but was quickly cut off. "I already know what your going to say Inuyasha" She replied, still looking at the ground. "The answer is no, I won't hold you to what you said, I know it was just an after-effect of the water that made you say that you love me." She was on the verge of crying now, she clenched her fists to keep her tears from falling. I won't let him see me cry, not now!' she thought to herself I just have to accept that he doesn't love me, and get on with this.' "I know we're going back to the village so that you can send me home, It's OK Inuyasha I won't put up a fight." She sighed as a tear slid down her cheek, She had wanted to be alone before she started to cry, not like this.

'She thinks it was the water?' He thought to himself, If I just act like it was I could pretend it never happened.' But he knew it wasn't going to happen that way. She was crying again he could smell it, "Kagome, What I said to you last night," He started and took a breath this was his last chance to back down, he quickly shook off the though and began "I do love you Kagome, please understand that." She looked at him in utter disbelief, unable to comprehend what she was hearing. "I want you near me, I need you to stay." He braced himself for whatever was coming. This was uncharted territory for him after all and he didn't know how she would react. "Do you really mean it Inuyasha? Are you sure?" She asked disbelief still evident in her words. He nodded at her in relief, he had been sure she was going to sit him over all of this. "Oh Inuyasha I love you too!" She said tears falling freely now. "Please don't cry Kagome, I thought you would be happy?" He stated shocked and slightly put out at the display. "I am Inuyasha I'm very happy." She sobbed, grabbing him, and hugging him tightly. 'I'll never understand the way her mind works' He sighed to himself, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. "All I want to do right now is hold you close to me." He whispered to her. He could feel her smile against his neck.

Songo and Miroku had seen the other two leave, "I have to see what's going on with those two." Miroku whispered to her. Miroku beckoned for Songo to be quiet as they followed their friends into the woods. From their vantage point behind a tree Songo and Miroku watched in shock as Kagome grabbed a hold of a very confused looking hanyou, and him respond by wrapping her in his arms. Songo snickered softly and lead the way back into camp. They were followed soon by a smiling Kagome and a scowling Inuyasha. "Breakfast is almost ready you two" Songo said watching Kagome sit by the fire, and Inuyasha jump into the closest tree to sulk. Miroku snickered to himself watching Inuyasha jump into the tree. I wonder if he will act like that forever' he thought to himself standing and walking over to Kagome. "We will leave after breakfast if you ladies don't mind I'd like to be back in the village by tomorrow morning" Kagome nodded at him and began to pack up. Songo was already packed and busy fixing breakfast. "Why are we going back to the village Miroku?" Shippo asked "I thought we needed to find the last shard?" Miroku nodded and said "I need to talk to Kaede Shippo, so the shard will have to wait a couple of days." Shippo nodded satisfied with Miroku's answer.

_Please R&R! -LII_


	8. What It Really Means To Be In Love

_A/N I don't own Inuyasha, or related chars. OK Just one more chapter before bed. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, chapters should be comming fast now, keep the reviews comming._

_****_

_**Ch 8 What It Really Means To Be In Love**_

Kagome finished packing her things and walked over to the tree Inuyasha had jumped into. She sighed and looked out into the forest not saying anything just enjoying the fact that he, the one man she had loved for so long, loved her back. Before she knew what was happening, she was being lifted into the tree by Inuyasha. "What are you doing?" She whispered, trying not to smile, and looking to see if anyone in camp had seen what happened. "Making you be close to me" He stated simply as if it were obvious. "Inuyasha, what about the others?" She giggled nervously as his arms snaked around her to pull her close to him. "What about them?" He asked tilting her face with his hand and looking into her eyes. "Up here it's just you and me Kagome" He said leaning in close to her. He could almost feel her scent surround him as he leaned down to kiss her. When their lips met it was nothing short of amazing. Even with Kikyo the passion that flowed through his body had never been as strong as it was now. He pulled Kagome closer and she melted into him savoring every second they had alone together.

"Sango!" Miroku whispered urgently, poking her lightly in the ribs "Look at that!" The shock of what he was seeing still hadn't worn off. He motioned dumbly into the tree where in plain sight Kagome and Inuyasha were sharing a kiss that could only be described as beautiful. Sango stood with her mouth hanging open, the sight she was seeing was almost impossible to believe. "Is he...kissing her?" She asked Miroku very quietly staring up at the two. "Yeah, how bout that" He answered looking at her with a wide grin. "And about time too, I was begining to worry they would never figure it out." Sango just smiled and turned back to the fire, prodding Miroku to do the same, but before she could stop him he shouted "ABOUT DAMN TIME GEEZ!" Sango blushed and returned quickly to what she has been doing before the others could catch her watching.

Kagome giggled breaking thier kiss as she heard the monk shout up to them. "Keep your damn nose out of it monk" Inuyasha growled down at him pulling Kagome still closer. "Why don't you tend to your own woman Miroku and stop butting into everyone else's buisness!" He shouted, though Kagome could see the smile he was trying to hide. Miroku blushed heatedly and mumbled to himself, walking over to Sango he said, "Well my lady, I've come to ask you something." She just nodded at him slowly trying to keep from blushing at the hanyou's comment, not knowing what he could possibly want but afraid of the hentai thought he may have in his mind. "Lady Sango, will you marry me?" he asked quickly looking into her eyes. Sango let her mouth drop open at the thought, how long had she dreamed of a day like this? She nodded silently with a smile wide on her face. Inuyasha had to catch Kagome as she almost fell out of the tree hearing the question the monk had just asked her friend. She had never been happier for Sango, now they were all bound together, a bond that would not soon be broken.

After a long uneventful journey that day the six companions set up camp in a small clearing not far from a small stream. After searching for at least an hour for a bathing place with fresh water, they had stumbled accrossed this small secluded spot. "This looks like a fine place to camp, wouldn't you agree ladies" Miroku said in a charming voice. "Yes this is fine." Sango commented unloading her stuff and rolling out her sleeping bag for kirara to lie down in.

Kagome nodded and looked at Inuyasha. He looked back at her with a shrug and jumped into the nearest tree. "Shall we get dinner started Sango?" She asked looking at her friend. Sango nodded and they started to boil water for Ramen along with the rabbit meat left over from their morning meal. In no time the food was ready. "Inuyasha dinner is ready" Kagome called to him dishing out a big bowl of ramen for him. When he didn't respond she looked up to where he had been, and notice he was gone.

'Miroku have you seen Inuyasha?" Kagome asked lightly figuring he had just gone into the woods to check the area. "No, I assume he's checking to make sure we're safe, don't worry." He replied. She smiled at him and set the bowl down next to the fire. "I think I'll go and find him, he'll be upset if his Ramen gets cold." Miroku and Sango nodded from their seats by the fire. Kagome walked out of camp looking for anything that may suggest which way Inuyasha had gone. She didn't know where he would be, 'I guess I'll check by the river.' She thought, making her way in that direction.

(meanwhile)

Inuyasha stripped from his red hatori _(agian SP?)_ and pants, and waded into the cool water. He shivered as the water rushed by him. He didn't really need to bathe right now, but it felt good sometimes just to stand in the cool water. He stood in the water up to his waist and let his thoughts flow freely. 'I've done it, I've finally told her how I feel.' He thought to himself for atleast the fiftith time. He savored the warm feeling spreading through his body at the thought of Kagome. He wondered to himself what she was doing now. 'Cooking dinner I guess,' He thought to himself. 'I hope she calls me when it's ready I'd hate to miss out on food.' As he stood there lost in thought, and the rush of the water, he didn't even notice the girl who walked into the area.

Kagome looked out into the water, and couldn't believe what she was seeing. Inuyasha stood there naked, feet from her, and didn't even notice she had arrived. "Umm Inuyasha?" She said quietly after turning around, "Your ramen is ready." She couldn't help the blush that seemed to cover her face, and the tingling feeling that seemed to spread all over her body from between her legs. Jarred from his thoughts by her words he quickly looked over at her, she had her back to him. 'Oh great.' He thought staring at the back of her. 'She had to catch me at the worst time didn't she, normally I would have heard, or smelled her comming.' He sighed and began to get out of the water. "OK Kagome I'll..." He started before taking a breath and being hit by a tantalizing scent. He knew this scent. It was the same back at the spring, Only this time he had caused it. He let out a low growl of pride in knowing just the sight of him had made her scent change. She wanted him and now he could smell it. "Kagome is something wrong?" He asked fully aware of what it was that was bothering her. He smiled at her behind her back. "what wrong? no why would you think that?" She said a little too quickly. She could hear him getting out of the water, he was just a few feet away now, and naked. 'Oh god Kagome get a grip!' She told herself. 'He was bathing, everyone bathes naked, it's no big deal it's not like you saw anything.' Inuyasha walked up behind her, still nude and put his arms around her. "Kagome you don't have to be embarrassed, you'll be my mate soon remember?" She nodded quickly and leaned into him noticing for the first time he was still not wearing any clothing.

(meanwhile)

"Where do you think they've gone?" Sango asked quietly, Shippo had fallen asleep on Kagome's sleeping bag and she didn't want to wake the young kit. "I bet I could come up with a few ideas" Miroku replied looking at Sango in a scandalous way. She blushed but resisted the urge to slap him. "Oh yeah, well what kind of ideas are you having?" She asked trying to sound innocent. He smiled at her and said, "Maybe he's taking her into his arms, and kissing her gently like so." Before Sango could respond her lips were sealed with the softness of his kiss. She leaned into the kiss allowing him to deepen it. His hands rubbed their way up and down her body causing her to shiver with something other than cold. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him to his knees. "Miroku?" She asked breathlessly breaking the kiss. "Yes my love?" He answered kissing her neck. "If I told you I wasn't going to slap you for what you say, what would you want to do here while we're alone?" He just looked at her with a look of pure passion in his eyes and pulled her back into his arms. "Anything to make you happy Sango." He said dipping in to kiss her agian.

She reached up and began to loosen his robes from him, removing them completely. The now topless Miroku looked into her eyes in awe at her actions. He helped her remove her kimono, while she tugged on his pants. Pretty soon they were both naked and letting their hands explore each other in a way neither had ever done before. She let her hands play over his chest and abs, while his hands were busy running up and down her back. He kisses her neck and her chest, causing her to moan softly and arch her back towards him.

He laid her down softly on his sleeping bag, out of the sight of the kit. "Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked her, concern crossing his face. She just smiled at him and nodded. he smiled back at her and began to kiss her lips agian. He let his hand run down her chest, and stomach till he had come to the mass of dark curls between her legs. She sighed and arched her back as he slowly spread her legs and began to rub her. As he prepared her for their pairing she clung to him tighly. She had never felt heat like this before, she felt like she was radiating from it. She wanted nothing more than to have him inside her. She bit his lip lightly to show her urgency. He took the hint and began to position himself over her. Locking his lips over her's he thrust into her, feeling the resistance then pushing past it. "She grabbed him by the shoulders hard and moaned softly at the new feeling rushing through her body. He stayed still letting Sango cling to him until he knew that the pain of her first had passed. He began to move in and out of her, slowly at first savoring the feel of her tight around him. He sped up his motion sensing the urgency in her touch. faster and faster he thrust into her, she arched every time to meet him. In what seemed like a second, and an eternity all at the same time they climaxed together with Sango moaning into his shoulder and him stopping with a shuddering sigh. They lay together after the fact wondering what could be going on with their friends and wether or not Kagome had found Inuyasha, and although worried, they were also relieved their friends had not come back five minuites ago.

(meanwhile)

'OH MY GOD!' She screamed in her head ready to "Sit" him, but something stopped her. She could feel his warm moist body pressing against her teasing her. She could feel the heat radiating from between her legs, and she wasn't sure why but she knew he could feel it too. "Inuyasha I.." She started but her breath caught in her throat as she felt his claws slowly running down her body. She couldn't help it, she let a moan of pleasure slip out between her lips where moments ago her words had been. "Kagome, tell me what you feel right now?" He said kissing and licking at her neck. "Warm, and kind of tingly." She murmered leaning back on him just moments before he knees gave out all together. "I love you Kagome" He whispered close to her ear sending shivers down her spine. "Inuyasha!" She said finding her legs agian, and turning boldly to face him. He caught her around the waist and pulled her close to him. "Shouldn't you put your clothes back on?" She asked timmidly blushing horribly. Inuyasha thought a moment and said, "Wouldn't it be better for both of us if you just took yours off?" He had expected to be sat right then and there but her body told him she was feeling the same way. She looked at him in shock. Was he really asking her to do what she thought?

Inuyasha didn't know if it was embarrassment or anger coloring her cheeks, but he knew that the answer to his question was weighing on her mind. 'Good.' He thought to himself 'I want her to be sure first.' He looked up and down her body with his eyes, then with his hands. She couldn't think, The heat comming from him and the tingling feeling running through her body were driving her crazy. It was like she couldn't catch her breath, but it felt so good. She shook her head trying to clear it. "Turn around Inuyasha." She told him. Sighing he turned from her, sure that when he turned back around she would be gone. He stood there naked in the night air the cool breeze blowing softly over his skin making it tighten. 'He looks magnificent from here.' She told herself staring at the back of him. She found herself staring at him, naked in the moonlight. The sensations in her body getting stronger the longer she watched him.

She couldn't figure out why, but she was soon unbuttoning her shirt and sliding her skirt down her legs. She removed her bra and tossed it beside the heap of clothing laying at her feet. Her panties were the last to go, opening her heat to the fresh air. The scent of her hit him hard, he knew she was naked. He growled in approval as her scent continued to intensify. "Kagome, please let me turn around?" He asked her softly, every nerve in his body begging to be touching her. She walked up behind him pressing her warm breasts into his wind chilled back. He growled low letting her know he was pleased with the contact, she growled playfully back at him making it all the more hard for him to not face her. He reached around behind him and grabbed her by the hips pulling her closer to him. She gasped at the intimate contact and sighed heavily. She could barely breath now. "Inuyasha I want to know how you feel." She whispered into his ear, turning him slowly to face her.

The sight of her in the moonlight took his breath away. Her skin stood out milky white aginst the darkening shadows. Her breast stood out in the breeze, nipples hard from the cold, and from her excitement. He could feel the heat comming off her body in waves, sweeping him up in passion. Every breath she took rubbed her breasts aginst his chest , driving him mad with desire. But first things first. He took a few steps back "Kagome, I want you to let me mark you as my mate. That way we'll already belong to each other." He said to her, "I want you to know that this is forever, not just tonight." She nodded once and let him walk up to her. He walked around her, and lifted her hair. Slowly he sunk his fangs into the nape of her neck. She gasped as he bit her, but didn't complain. He bit himself on the wrist, and holding his wrist to her neck he let his blood enter her. She could feel his blood burning in her veins, she could follow it's voyage down her body until her whole body was on fire. "Now you belong to me, Kagome, forever."

The next thing she knew she was being swept into the stream. they were a little more than waist deep in water now, and he began to rub his hands on her body. She sighed as his hands grabbed her breasts lightly, His mouth soon followed sucking on her nipples. He nipped at them slightly and she sighed. His touch was getting bolder by the second. He let his hands graze her skin, down her stomach, and on her thighs. He spread her legs slightly with one hand, and pulled her closer with the other. He slid his fingers between her legs, rubbing her gently. This brought a moan from her lips, enticing him to see what other noises he could coax her into making. He turned her around to face away from him. pulling her back close to him. He kissed her neck and began to lick at her nape,while his hands kept busy on her breasts and between her legs sending shivers of pleasure through her. He turned her to face him once agian and picked her up in his arms. He brought her down so she could feel him warm and hard pressing aginst her. 'I'll let her make the first move.' He thought, waiting to see how she would react. When Kagome felt him press himself to her she couldn't take any more, she wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him into her moaning aloud at the mix of pleasure and pain it brought to her. She stiffened in his arms, and he waited until he knew she was ready to continue.

He moved his body with hers, pumping in and out of her in a rhythm he could only call intoxicating. She was in heaven, the feelings coursing through her body were as much right as they were new to her. Their bodies moved as one as they approached their final release. With a moan and a growl that scared the birds from the trees they convulsed into ecstasy. She clung to him as she released pressing her body into his. They stood there swaying in the water until he was sure they would fall. When they finally let go of each other, Inuyasha felt as though a part of him was missing. Kagome walked to the shore on shaky legs. She hurriedly began to dress herself agian watching Inuyasha walk out of the stream. "Kagome, are you alright?" He asked her, feeling embarrassed for what he'd just done, and worried he had hurt her somehow, then he caught her looking at him. Zipping up her skirt she walked to him. She drew him close to her and whispered "Everything is fine, I feel better than I ever have before." She kissed him softly, and beckoned for him to get dressed. He pulled his pants on and threw his hatori over his shoulders, pushing his arms through the sleeves.She turned away from him hiding her grin and said, "Let's get back before the others get worried. He nodded and followed her back into camp.

When they walked back into camp they found Sango and Miroku sitting next to the fire, snuggled closely. "We were beginning to get worried about you two." Sango said looking up from the fire. "We figured you had alot to talk about." Miroku added, without so much as a sideways glance. 'Their not going to ask!' Kagome realized, much to her relief. Sango looked at them and said, "I think now that we're all back safe we ought to get some sleep, we've got an early start tomarrow." They all said their good-nights and headed off to bed. Kagome didn't miss the fact that Sango's sleeping bag was now right next to Miroku's. With a smile she thought about how happy her friend must be. She started to reach down to move Shippo to the side of her sleeping bag when she felt a hand on her back. Inuyasha looked at her and shook his head. He grabbed a blanket for her and carried her up the tree with him. He pulled her close to him lost in the scent of her, and the faint scent of their passion still on her body. She laid her head on his shoulder and was asleep in no time. He wrapped his arms around her and for the first time in his life he felt whole.

Sango watched out of the corner of her eye as her friend was carried up the tree, she knew that whatever had happened between them out there in the woods had changed them both. She moved closer to Miroku feeling the warmth of his embrace. She fell asleep soon after. The camp was quiet except for the soft slow breathing of the sleeping forms, but there were two sets of eyes that although tired didn't close. Miroku couldn't believe his luck, he really had her now. He wouldn't have to put on any more acts, but he would have to learn not to hit on other women. Inuyasha on the other hand looked at his sleeping mate, his teeth marks on her neck visable in the soft moonlight. Her scent was his now, still the same as before, Wild Flowers and Jasmine but now it had a tinge of his scent also. She was his, and only his. He closed his eyes thinking about what had happened, and knew that from then on she would be his always.

_Thanks to Anna-7 for pointing out my spelling errors, I guess thats what happens when you do your best writting at 3am._

_Thanks agian to all who reviewed. -LII_


	9. The Trip Home, and Sesshomaru's Request

_A/N I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the related char. They belong to someone with more luck than me. Don't roget to R&R please._

_****_

_**Ch 9 The Trip Home, and Sesshomaru's Request.**_

Sango awoke first the next morning, lying there in the sun light she knew that life would be different for all of them from now on. 'I wonder if I can get up with out waking him?' She thought trying to move Miroku's arm from on top of her. She stood up and stretched, grabbing the body wash Kagome had brought her from the other era, she headed out to the stream to bathe before everyone awoke. She made her way to the stream side, placing her things on the bank she began to undress. It wasn't until she turned to enter the water she saw a small white piece of cloth laying next to the stream. 'That's Kagome's bra!' She thought with a wide grin. Picking it up she put it next to her own clothing and walked out into the water. She bathed quickly, and dried off. Putting her clothes back on she grabbed her things and headed back to camp. The things that she had done the night before still fresh in her memory.

Inuyasha watched Sango leave for the stream, knowing she didn't realize he was awake he had stayed quiet. He looked down at his mate nessled safely in his arms he smiled to himself agian. His thoughts were brought up short by the movement of Kagome in his arms. "Your awake." He said quietly to her, hugging her. She nodded slowly and stretched out her arms. "I need to start breakfast if we want to leave early." She said to him, kissing him on the arm. He nodded and jumped lightly from the tree with her safely in his arms. "I'm just going to freshen up first." She said to him gathering a fresh set of clothes and a washcloth. He nodded to her and said, "Sango is already bathing, I'll just stay here and wake eveyone up." Kagome nodded and kissed him quickly, turning to walk to the stream. Just outside camp Kagome spotted Sango walking towards her. She smiled at her friend "Morning Sango" she said. "Hey Kagome" Sango replied smiling back. "I was just going to freshen up before making something to eat, how long have you been up?" She asked. "Oh not long." Sango replied "I wanted a quick bath before we left and I figured the best time was before everyone got up." Kagome nodded and said "Inuyasha is the only one in camp awake, but he said he was going to wake everyone up." Sango nodded and looked at the ground. "Is there something wrong Sango?" Kagome asked trying to figure out why her friend was acting strangly. Sango shook her head and took a breath. "Kagome can we talk?" She asked quietly looking very uncomfortable. Kagome nodded and said "Of course." Sango smiled and followed Kagome back to the stream. "I found this here this morning" Sango said smiling lightly and handing the cloth to Kagome. Kagome's color drained from her face when her friend handed over her bra. "Ummm..." Kagome started, trying to decide how she should tell Sango what happened. "Kagome I need your advice" Sango said, letting her friend off the hook. Kagome nodded and looked thankfully at Sango. "What is it?" She asked. "I umm, I mean I might have, sort of," She started not knowing how to finish. Kagome looked at her confused, "What Sango?" She prompted hopeing to get a strait answer. "I uh Miroku and I, well we umm...made love last night." Sango finally managed to mumble looking at kagome pleadingly. Kagome was shocked, she had no responce, a grin spreading over her face. "Well?" She managed after a few seconds. "Well what?" Sango asked looking even more confused. "Was it everything you had expected?" Kagome asked boldly. Sango nodded a smile spreading over her face. "It was incredible." Kagome smiled at her friend and said simply, "I'm glad " Sango was still looking at her. "Umm can I tell you something?" She asked. Sango nodded, and waited in silence "Sango I'm happy for you,and I hope you can be happy for me too." Letting Sango know that at least some of her suspitions were valid. Sango smiled at her and hugged her. "I guess things are going to be very different now huh?" She asked Kagome who nodded and said, "For the better I think though." They both smiled and Sango turned and headed back into camp.

"Wake up damn it!" Inuyasha said shaking Miroku into wakefulness. "Huh, Inuyasha, whats up?" he asked sleepily. "Feh! The sun" Inuyasha said turning to wake up the sleeping Kit. "I take it the girls are bathing agian?" Miroku said pulling on his robes. Inuyasha nodded and said "They'll be back in a little while." Shippo had been shaken into wakefulness roughly by the Hanyou, rubbing his head he asked, "Are we ready to go already?" Inuyasha shot him a shut-up look and he just sighed, and began to try and wake Kirara. "Maybe we should check on them Inuyasha, just in case." Miroku said with an evil grin. Inuyasha gave him a 'just try it and see what happens' look and said, "No we'll stay here until they get back" The tone of Inuyasha's words made Miroku sit down and sigh. "I was just saying." He shrugged.

Sango walked into camp to find everyone awake, and ready to go. "Is anyone hungry?" She asked setting her stuff down. "No" Inuyasha said stretching his arms out above his head, "Let's just go, I want to get back." Miroku gave Sango an evil grin and said " I might be hungry later." causing her to blush. Inuyasha could sence a difference in his friends but shook his head, 'It's none of my concern.' He told himself. As everyone packed up their stuff to leave, Sango said, "If we don't have any trouble we'll be back in the village by evening." Miroku nodded, looking at the dark, cloudy sky. "I just hope it doesn't rain." He said seriously. "Maybe Kirara and I should ride ahead and tell Kaede we're comming?" Shippo suggested, he didn't like the rain. "Good idea twerp." Inuyasha said, scowling up at the clouds.

"Good morning everyone" Kagome said as she walked into camp. She was greeted by Miroku with a wink, and a smile. "Did you sleep well Lady Kagome?" He asked picking up his staff. "Yeah, better than usual." She said with a sly smile to Inuyahsa. No one but Sango and the two of them seemed to understand what she had ment by that. She just turned around and began to pack up her things. When they were all packed and Shippo had already set off on Kirara's back. The four friends began to make thier way back to the village. It was reaching midafternoon when they decided to stop for rest. "Why is it so hot today?" Kagome asked fanning herself with her hand. " this is rather unusual weather for this time of year." Miroku agreed, wiping the sweat from his forhead. "Oh quit complaining!" Inuyasha snapped, "We need to get back, even if it is hot out here." They just glared at him and contiuned to fan themselves in the shade.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Miroku asked quickly, Realizing that Inuyasha had just transformed Tetsusaiga. _(Umm yeah can't spell that.)_ "Someone is comming." He said quietly, moving over to stand in front of Kagome. He sniffed the air and let out a loud growl "What are you doing here?" He said loudly, into the woods. Miroku looked into the woods but couldn't see anyone. He shrugged at Sango and grabbed his prayer beads, ready to release his Kazaana. Sango lifted her bone boomerang over her head and Kagome readied an arrow in her bow. "Now now, we don't need to be violent do we?" came a cold voice from in the woods. Sesshomaru walked out of the shadows, followed close by his henchman Jaken. "Inuyasha, put down your sword." Sesshomaru said coldly, leaning aginst a nearby tree. "What do you want?" Inuyasha said angrily, still holding the Tetsusaiga. "Unfortunately, brother, I need to ask something of you." Sesshomaru said looking sickened by those words. "What makes you think I'll help you?" Inuyasha demanded. Scowling at his half-brother. Sesshomaru shrugged, and continued, "Your the only on I can ask."

'What does he want?' Kagome thought to herself. He would never ask Inuyasha for help.' "What is it you want Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked trying to avoid an oncomming fight. "I need you to look out for Rin for a few days." Sesshomaru said flatly. "What?!?" Kagome and Sango said in unison. "I need someone to keep her safe. I have matters to attend to and she could come to great harm at my side." He replied looking coldly at Inuyasha. "I know that your wench is Human, and although I hate to say it, it may be best for Rin to spend some time with a human woman while I'm away." Inuyasha stared at his half-brother wondering why he was choosing Kagome. "How long will you be gone?" Kagome asked. "A few days at least." Sesshomaru answered. "Could you give us a minuite please?" Sango asked motioning for the others to follow. A few feet away they stood together. Inuyasha knew they were still close enough for his brother to hear them, he was a demon after all. "What do you think guys? should we take her?" Sango asked looking frightenedly at Inuyasha. "I think it'll be ok, but it's up to you Inuyasha" Miroku said.

"Fine, we'll look out for her, but we'll be leaving the village in a few days, if your not back we'll have to leave her with Kaede." Inuyasha said forcing himself to be civil. "Thank you for taking her." Sessomaru said Avoiding his brothers gaze. Standing back up, he began to walked back into the woods. "I'll bring her to the village before I leave." He added walking back into the woods. "That was strange, I wonder what he has to do that is so important?" Kagome said as they continued to walk towards the village. "I don't know," Inuyasha replied looking over his shoulder, "But I don't trust him, this isn't like him." They all nodded at his statement and walked on. After a few hours they arrived in the village, looking around they noticed Shippo waiting for them outside of Kaede's hut.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled throwing himself into her arms. She hugged the kit close and smiled. "I'm glad you got here safe Shippo." She said setting him back on the ground. "Kaede is waiting for you Miroku, I told her you needed to see her." Shippo said to the monk who nodded. "Why don't you ladies go ahead and wash up, I need to talk to Kaede before I bathe." Sango nodded and left with Kagome into the woods. "Shippo why don't you go ahead and play with the village children, I'm not sure you should hear what we're going to be saying." Miroku said trying to be polite. "Ok Miroku" Shippo said with a smile and ran off.

_A/N- Here's another one, hope you are enjoying them. I've started on the sequal with the help of Miraya, so we'll start posting that after this is done. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Keep it up._

_Thanks -LII_


	10. Kaede's Findings, and Rin Arrives

_A/N It should go without saying by now, but I don't own Inuyasha, as much as I wish I did. And I don't own any of the related Chars either._

_****_

_**Ch 10 Kaede's Findings and Rin Arrives.**_

"Are you coming Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as he dropped his belongings, and walked toward Kaede's hut. Inuyasha nodded and followed Miroku. "Well hello Miroku, Inuyasha." Kaede said as they walked into her hut. "Young Shippo told me that ye needed my council." Miroku nodded at her and handed her the pouch Inuyasha had found. Miroku told Kaede what happened at the spring two nights ago. "I see." Kaede said, opening the pouch and dumping the contents onto the table. "Ye say it was added to the water in the hot spring?" She asked looking the red powder over, and picking some up in her hand. "Yeah, thats right." Inuyasha said "I found it next to the spring the next morning." Kaede nodded and threw the powder into the fire, with a great flame it was gone. "What was it Kaede-sama? Miroku asked. "It's Dragon Flower root powder." She said turning to face them. "It's a stimulant mostly used in love potions. It only seems to work on woman though. In small doses it is temporary, It only causes a woman's lust to be undeniable, but in large quantities over time the effects are permanent, thus making the woman fall in lust with any Person they see for all time." Miroku nodded and said, "Kaede-sama, would you please explain it to Sango and Kagome, they need to know what happened. Kaede smiled and nodded. "Alright then, I'll be outside" Inuyasha said, almost shaking in rage, and walking out. He jumped up into a tree nearby, and crossing his arms, began to watch for his brother. 'I should have killed that mangy wolf.' He fumed to himself

"Kaede-sama?" Miroku said, " We're expecting a guest to arrive later, do you have room for all of us?" Kaede nodded and said "Who is it that will be joining us here?" Miroku looked uncomfortable and said, "Rin, Sesshomaru's human companion." Kaede nodded, and asked, "Why will we have his young lady here?" Miroku told her about their encounter with the dog demon. "I see." She said, lost in thought. "It must be something he's very worried about if he feels that he cannot protect her, he is as strong as his father ever was, but he seems to lack the compassion his father had." Miroku nodded and stood. "I'll take my leave now, I need to check on the women." She nodded and watched as he left the hut. 'Hmmm something has change with those two.' She thought to herself with a smile 'I never thought that I would never again feel peace coming from Inuyasha's soul.' She just smiled and went back to getting some tea ready for the women when they finished bathing.

(meanwhile)

"Sango will you pass me that shampoo?" Kagome asked, rinsing the soap off her skin. Sango nodded and handed her the bottle. Kagome ducked under the water to wet her hair, flinging her hair over her head, and into her face. She poured the shampoo onto her hand and began to message it into her hair. She brushed a soapy hand over her neck and took a sharp breath. Sango noticed her friend's sharp breath and looked over to check on her. "Kagome! What happened to your neck?!?" She asked staring at the red swollen gashes on her friend's neck. "It's nothing, really." Kagome replied rinsing the soap from her hair. "You look like you've been attacked." Sango said, her voice full of worry. " I wouldn't say attacked Sango, more like marked." Kagome said, Sango grinned as the realization hit her. "He marked you as his mate!" She cried out with a smile on her face. Kagome nodded, blushing slightly. "We'd better get back to the village Kagome." Sango said drying herself off. "Yeah I bet those two can't wait to get a bath and wash off the road grime." Sango nodded. They dressed quickly and headed back into the village.

They walked into the village just in time to see Inuyasha walk from the hut, and jump into a nearby tree. "I wonder what's wrong with him?" Sango said low to Kagome, "He looks grumpier than usual." Kagome nodded and looked up at him. "I bet he's watching for Sesshomaru." She said, turning toward Kaede's hut. They reached the hut just as Miroku walked out. "Oh good your both back safe." He said with a smile. "Yeah, you can go bathe now if you want" Kagome said. Miroku nodded and looked up at his scowling friend. "Inuyasha, are you ready to get a bath?" He called to the hanyou. "Yeah alright." Inuyasha replied jumping down to where they stood.

"Lets do this, and get back, I don't want to leave them alone when Sesshomaru arrives." He added. Miroku nodded and smiled at Sango, "We'll be back in no time." He said, picking up his bag from where he had dropped it when he entered the hut. Inuyasha nodded and looked away sullenly. Miroku bent down and kissed Sango quickly while Kagome looked at Inuyasha, her eyes full of worry. Miroku began to walk toward the woods, leaving the three standing there. "I'm going to go inside, Kagome" Sango said turning and hurrying into the hut. "I'm going to go, but I'll be back, stay inside with Sango and the old woman." He said to her. He leaned down and kissed her, running his hand through her hair. "Be careful" She said, when he broke the kiss. He nodded at her and walked off after Miroku.

"Would you like some tea Kagome?" Kaede asked pouring tea for herself and Sango. Kagome nodded, and Kaede handed her a cup of tea. "Kagome, Kaede said told me knows what caused the incident." Sango said as her friend took a seat. "What was it Kaede?" Kagome asked sipping her tea. "It was Dragon Flower root." Keade said, and began to describe the effects as she had to Miroku. "Someone was trying to make a woman fall for them?" Sango asked in shock. "It seems that way." Kaede said nodding. "I wonder who would do such a thing?" Sango said looking horrified. "There's no telling, but I'm glad their plan backfired." Kagome said. Kaede nodded at them both and said, "I think Inuyasha might know who it was." Both of them looked at her in shock. "How do you know that?" They asked in unison. "He seemed almost enraged when he found out what it was, like he knew who it was, and was sick at the thought of it." Kagome and Sango looked at each other, and shrugged. "I'll ask him about it later." Kagome told them. "I think that would be best." Kaede replied. "I shall be in the garden if ye need me." They nodded at her as she walked out. "I just can't help but wonder who it was, and who they we're trying to ensnare." Sango said with a sigh. Kagome only nodded, lost in her own thoughts.

(meanwhile)

Inuyasha and Miroku bathed in silence, each worrying about the woman they left in the village. "Do you think your brother is up to something?" Miroku asked, rinsing the soap off his back. "I don't know for sure." Inuyasha replied, "I know he cares about Rin, but I'm not sure if he would use her to get to us or not." Inuyasha grabbed the body wash Kagome had bought him and poured some on his chest. "Why do I have to use this stuff?" He asked in a sullen voice, lathering the body wash up his chest and shoulders, and down his arms. "It makes you smell funny, and it cleans well." Miroku said with the same distaste in his face as he opened the shampoo and began to wash his hair. Inuyasha sighed and picked up the shampoo. "This does smell funny." He said crinkling his nose at the scent. "Well the women seem to like the way it smells." Miroku said rinsing his hair and shaking it out to dry. Inuyasha nodded dipping his head into the water, and removing the annoying soap. "Keh! let's just go already." He said after putting his clothing back on, "I'm ready to get something to eat." Miroku nodded "No kidding I'm starved." He said following Inuyasha into the woods toward the village.

Miroku and Inuyasha arrived in the village just in time to see Sesshomaru and his group walking toward them. "Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru said in the same cold voice he always used. "I'm here to leave Rin with you." Inuyasha nodded and said, "Where is it you're going that you need her to stay here?" A scowl on his face. "Monk, Would you mind showing Rin into the hut?" Sesshomaru requested looking at Miroku. Miroku nodded and said, "Follow me lady Rin, I'll introduce you to everyone." Rin nodded and walked to Sesshomaru. "G'bye Lord Sesshomaru, come back safe!" She said looking at him sadly. "I will Rin, you be careful here and behave yourself." His voice seemed to soften just slightly as he spoke to the girl. She nodded at him forcing back her tears and smiling at him. She waved as she and Miroku walked to the hut and went inside. "I'll be gone only a few days, watch out for her until I return." It sounded more like a request than a demand, which shocked the hanyou. He nodded and said, "Kagome and I will watch over her. Make sure you don't go and get yourself killed, you and I still have unfinished business to attend to." It was the closest to a civilized conversation the two had ever had. Both of them nodded at each other, and Sesshomaru turned with Jaken in tow and left the village. "He gets stranger everyday." Inuyasha said out loud to himself as he turned and made his way back to the hut.

"What is going on out there?" Sango demanded, trying to push past Miroku to see what Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were doing. "Sesshomaru is leaving, and Inuyasha is coming!" He said sitting quickly on the floor with a loud thump the rest of them scrambled to set seated and Kaede laughed at them. Inuyasha walked into the hut to find everyone in the front room. He smirked and looked at them all. "Well, what are you all sitting around for?" With a nervous chuckle Kagome, avoiding his gaze, said, "We were getting to know Rin." She nodded at the girl sitting to her right. Inuyasha nodded and said, "Well Rin what do you think of all of this?" She looked at him and said, "I like Lady Kagome, she's nice, and Lady Sango too." Inuyasha nodded at the girl and looked at Kagome. She still wouldn't meet his eyes for some reason. "Kagome can I talk to you for a Minuit?" He asked. She nodded and followed him out into the evening air. "Is something wrong Inuyasha?" She asked, still not looking at him. "I was going to ask you the same question, Kagome." He said looking at her. "It's nothing, we can talk about it later." She said "We really should be inside making sure Rin is comfortable." He didn't argue, but he knew something was bothering her.

Kagome led the way back into the hut, and sat down once again by Rin. "I'm kind of tired." Rin said, getting to her feet, "Where do you want me to sleep?" Kaede nodded and said, "I'll show ye to the room." Rin followed the old Miko into another room, and in minutes Kaede had reappeared. "The rest of ye will have to figure out sleeping arrangements, I too shall be turning in." They all said their good-nights to the old woman and she turned in. "So, how do you want to work this?" Miroku asked them after a while. "I guess we'll all sleep in the same room." Sango said with a shrug. "No, I'll be outside, I still don't feel right about all this." Inuyasha said getting to his feet, he walked out of the hut without another word. "Just the three of us then." Miroku said, laying out his sleeping bag. "You guys go ahead, I need some air." Kagome said wrapping herself in a blanket to fight off the chilly evening air. "I think I'll sit outside for awhile." She bid them both good-night and walked out of the hut. "Just you and me then." Miroku said removing his robes and pulling a blanket over himself. "Guess so." Sango replied, laying next to the monk. "Good night my love." He whispered in her ear. "Good-night Miroku." She said quietly, savoring the feel of his arms around her. Within a few minutes they we're both asleep, exhausted from their long journey.

_A/N Thanks for all the reviews everyone, ans thanks again to everyone who is helping me with my spelling. Please don't forget to R&R._

_ -LII_


	11. Koga Admits and Sango's Anger

_A/N I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the related chars._

_****_

_**Ch. 11 Koga Admits, and Sango's Anger**_

Kagome walked out into the chilled night air, taking a deep breath of it. she could smell the fires of the village, the smell of burning wood, and herb. She sighed to herself and sat down outside the hut. 'I love this time of night, it's so peaceful.' She thought to herself. Closing her eyes she let the sounds of the night lull her into a daze. "Kagome?" She heard her name called softly. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around. "Koga?" She said quietly, standing up quickly. She looked to the woods and saw him standing a few feet away. " I need to talk to you, are you alone?" He asked looking around. "Yeah, what is it?" She said, motioning him closer. Koga walked over to her and sat down a foot or so away.

"What is it Koga? She asked, looking at him curiously. "I just needed to tell you, that it was me Kagome" He sighed "I was the one who tainted the water." He looked sadly to the ground "I was afraid you would never love me Kagome, and I had to make one last effort to have you." Kagome was in shock, 'It was Koga? He was trying to get to me?' She thought trying to make sense of his admission. "Koga how could you?" Kagome said with tears in her eyes. "You could have hurt someone, or caused more damage than you did." She said angrily. Koga only nodded and said "I just wanted you to be with me Kagome, but I know it was wrong, and now it's too late." "Yes Koga it is, I thought of you as a friend, nothing more, my heart has always been someone else's you know that." Koga only sighed when she said it. "I know that but I had to tell you myself, I just couldn't live with it." He stood up to go and said, "I'll leave you alone Kagome, and please tell mu...Inuyasha I said he was a very lucky guy." Kagome nodded and watched Koga walk away. Still in shock she looked around again and noticed Inuyasha watching her from a nearby tree.

Kagome shot him a sad smile from where she sat, as he walked to her. "What are you doing out here Kagome? It's too cold for you to just sit out here." She just looked at him and nodded, "Kagome, what's wrong?You've been very distant today." He asked looking rather hurt. She looked him in they eyes and replied, "You knew it was Koga didn't you?" He was taken aback, but nodded with his eyes on hers. "Why didn't you tell me before?" She asked tears still in her eyes. "I knew he was still following us, I was waiting for him to make a move, I just couldn't bring myself to be the one who told you until I had to." He reached for her, and she leaned into him. "Thank you Inuyasha." She said. "For what?" He asked genuinely confused now. "For not starting a fight with him, I know you were watching us." Inuyasha nodded and looked out at the woods. The wolf's scent was fading quickly, he knew Koga had left them alone. "I just didn't want to be the one to cause you pain Kagome, I've cause you enough pain." She snuggled into him, savoring the warmth his body provided. "I know and I understand, I just don't think Sango is going to be nearly as forgiving of all this." She said wondering how her friend was going to respond. "Maybe she shouldn't, he violated her too Kagome, he owes her an apology, and if I knew it wouldn't upset you, I'd have made him stay and do it!" He was angry at Koga, more angry than he had ever been, but for her, he would stay his hand, but only for her.

They sat staring out at the sky in comfortable silence. It wasn't long before he could hear her soft breathing as she slept in his arms. "Forever Kagome." He whispered into her hair, Picking her up and taking her into the hut. He laid her gently onto a sleeping bag that Sango had laid out for her. Miroku stirred and opened one eye, watching Inuyasha lay Kagome down and covering her gently. "It's too cold out for me to hold you tonight." Inuyasha said, unaware his friend had awoken. He leaned down and kissed Kagome on the forehead inducing a smile from her lips. He turned and walked quietly from the hut. Miroku laid awake for a few minutes thinking about how much that girl had changed his friend. He drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.

Miroku awoke the next morning to the smell of something cooking in the kitchen. He stretched and got to his feet. Putting on his robes he walked into the kitchen to the sound of laughter. "Kagome look, I didn't burn this one." Rin said proudly setting a round thing on a plate. "Very good Rin, these pancakes will be great." Kagome said smiling at the young lady by the fire. "What are pancakes Kagome?" Miroku asked sitting down and watching them cook. "Oh good morning Miroku glad your up." Kagome said with a smile. "Pancakes are breakfast food, their from my time, you'll like them I think." She helped Rin take another pan off the fire, and placed the pancakes on a plate, and handed them to Miroku. "Put some of this on them." She said, handing him some fresh fruit jam. "I'll have to buy some syrup the next time I go home so we can have these whenever we're in the village." Miroku spread some of the jam on his pancakes and looked at them sceptically. "Please try them?" Rin said, looking put out. "Of course lady Rin." Miroku said with a smile and took a bite. "These are great!" He said stuffing more into his mouth as Sango came in from the garden. "Kaede said she would be in shortly." She said to Kagome, looking at the monk with a smirk. The three woman finished their cooking, making pancakes, salted pork, and fresh milk. "I'm going to take some food out to Inuyasha, I'll be right back." Kagome said picking up a plate and walking out of the hut. "Inuyasha, food's done" She called to him. Jumping out of the tree and walking over to her, Inuyasha saw the smile on her face, and smiled back.

"I'm glad to see your in a good mood, I was worried." He said looking at the food she was holding. "What is that?" He asked sniffing the air. "Pancakes." She said handing him the plate. "Just try it Inuyasha." Kagome said with a smile, "You might like it." He shrugged, and began to eat. His eyes shot open in surprise, and he began to shovel down the food. Kagome burst into a fit of giggles as she watched him chow down. "That was good, we should have that all the time!" Inuyasha said with a big smile. Kagome smiled back at him and gave him a hug. "Any sign of Sesshomaru?" She asked taking the plate back from him. "No." Inuyasha replied. "Well OK I'm going to go back inside and help Rin clean up." She said and turned to go. Inuyasha grabbed her in a big hug and let her go. "I'll be in after awhile." He said kissing her on the top of the head. "I'll be going home a little later to tell my mom about everything, do you want to come?" Kagome asked cringing, expecting him to yell. "I do, but someone has to stay here and watch over Rin. Can we wait for a few days?" Kagome thought about it and nodded, he was right Rin needed them to stay,and she still had to tell Sango about Koga.

Kagome made her way to the kitchen "Do you need any help Rin?" She asked gathering up the dishes on the table. "I'll take care of the dishes Kagome, you ladies go out and have a good time." Miroku said They all looked at him in shock. "Lets go before he comes to his senses!" Sango whispered to them. they nodded and walked out into the garden. "KAGOME!" The three of them turned suddenly to see Inuyasha running toward them, sword drawn. "Rin go in the house with Miroku!" Sango said pushing the girl toward the door. "Sango grab my bow and your Hirokotsu!" Kagome yelled after her. Sango nodded and ran into the house.

Kagome ran with Inuyasha around the hut. Sango met them out front with the weapons. "Miroku and Kaede will stay with Rin, what's the plan?" She said handing Kagome her bow. "There's a demon in the woods, by the well, I've never seen it before. I assume it's one of Naraku's" Inuyasha replied. "Lets go to it." Kagome said as they ran into the woods. They ran into the clearing to see the demon staring down the well. He turned to face them teeth bared. "Watch out!" Sango yelled to Inuyasha as the demon swiped at him. Inuyasha jumped into the air "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" He called swiping his claws at the demon. The demon dodged the attack and pushed Inuyasha to the ground. He jumped back up seething. "HIROKOTSU!" Sango yelled throwing her bone boomerang at the demon. It hit it's mark and knocked the demon back but it recovered quickly. "What do you want?" Kagome called at him knocking an arrow in her bow. "YOU! YOUR THE ONE WHO HAS THE GIRL!" It growled at her "He must mean Rin!" Sango yelled looking surprised. "GIVE HER TO ME!" The demon growled at them reaching out for Sango. "BACK OFF ASSHOLE!" Inuyasha yelled jumping at the demon again. "HIT YOUR MARK!" Kagome yelled releasing her arrow. It flew true and hit the demon in the chest. It growled and pulled the arrow from it's skin. The demon shook off the pain, and charged again at Inuyasha. "WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled swinging the Tetsusaiga at the demon. It hit the demon in the chest, knocking him to the ground. "Finish him off Inuyasha!" Kagome called to him. Inuyasha jumped on the demon, and slashed his throat. "We'd better get back to village, there may be more on their way." Sango said running toward the village. Kagome nodded and followed. Inuyasha looked down at the demon and growled running off after the women.

"Is everything OK?" Kaede asked when they got back to the hut. "Yeah we took him down." Sango said. Miroku nodded and walked out of the room. "What was it?" Rin asked nervously. "Some sort of demon, he was looking for you." Kagome said, "But we got him, he's dead now." Rin looked relieved at those words, and smiled at Kagome. "I owe you a lot, I'm very thankful." She said hugging Kagome. Sango looked at them in shock. 'Wow! Rin is really taking to Kagome, I hope this doesn't start problems when Sesshomaru gets back.' Sango thought to herself. "I need to thank Inuyasha too, where did he go?" Rin asked in a small voice. "He's out front Rin come with me I'll show you." Rin nodded and Kagome looked over her shoulder and said, "Sango, we need to talk alone later, OK?" Sango nodded confused at Kagome's words. Kagome led Rin out of the kitchen, and out of the hut.

"Inuyasha, come here a minute would you?" Kagome called out looking for him. He walked up to them from the back garden, and said "Huh?" Without warning Rin threw her arms around Inuyasha and sobbed, "Thank you Inuyasha, I'm so glad you were here to help me." He patted her on the back awkwardly, looking at Kagome for help. "Oh I wish Lord Sesshomaru hadn't left me!" Rin continued to sob, grabbing a hold of Kagome now. "It's OK Rin, he'll be back soon, and we'll wait here with you until he gets back." Kagome said trying to comfort the young woman. Rin nodded and sniffed. "Thank you, Kagome." She said with a small smile. Rin turned and walked back into the hut. "I need to talk to Sango, could you stay with Rin?" Kagome asked him smiling coyly. "Yeah OK." He said kissing her again. He walked after Rin to the hut "I'll send her out Kagome." He called back to her walking into the hut.

It was no time before Sango walked out of the hut. "You needed to talk to me Kagome?" Sango said concerned. "Umm yeah, lets go over here, I don't want anyone to over hear us." They walked together to the bank of the stream in the village. "Sango I know what happened to us the other night." Kagome started. "Yeah Kaede told us both remember?" Sango said looking strangely at her friend. "No Sango, I know who did it." Kagome said looking at her friend. Sango was shocked, "Who was it Kagome?" Sango asked starting to worry.

"Koga." Kagome said quickly. "KOGA?!?" Sango yelled in disbelief. "I don't believe it, he was the one who put that in the water?" Kagome could see the anger rising in Sango's face. "Yeah he came and told me all about it last night after everyone was asleep." Kagome told her. "He said he couldn't live with what he'd done and had to tell me it was him." She sighed. "Well did you tell him you already had a mate?" Sango asked fighting to keep her temper in check. Kagome nodded and said "He knew, he actually told me to tell Inuyasha he was a lucky guy." Kagome explained. "Wow he must have been sorry if he said that, he hates Inuyasha just as much as Inuyasha hates him." Kagome nodded, grateful that her friend was no longer yelling.

Sango was seething, 'How dare he try to do that to Kagome? and to me?' She sat down hard on the ground lost in thought. "I guess there really isn't anything we can do about it now, but I'm not sure I'll be in any state to come face to face with Koga for awhile." She said looking at Kagome. Kagome nodded and said, "Yeah I don't want to have to run into him either, Inuyasha is fit to be tied, and I don't even want to think about how Miroku is going to react." Sango nodded, she hadn't even thought about telling Miroku yet. "Oh Kagome, how am I going to tell Miroku?" Sango said in a panic. "I don't know Sango, I guess we could tell him together if you want." She said feeling sorry for her friend. Sango nodded appreciatively "I guess we'll tell him before dinner, I want to get it over with." Kagome nodded and said, "Sounds good, lets go get him, I'm teaching Rin to make stew tonight." Sango nodded with a smile and stood up. "Lets get this over with." She said with a sigh. They started back to the hut both slightly nervous.

"Umm Miroku can we talk to you for a minute?" Sango asked beckoning him outside. Miroku nodded and walk toward the door. Kagome smiled over at Inuyasha, he looked concerned. "Are you coming Kagome?" Miroku called back into the hut. "Yeah." She replied following them outside. Miroku led the way to a nearby tree and stood under it in the shade. "What is it you two, you've been acting weird today." Sango looked at him nervously and began to relate the story to him like Kagome had told it. "I see." Miroku said when she had finished. "Well I don't know what he was thinking pulling a stunt like that, but it's not my place to criticize." He said with a shrug. "Wow Miroku, your taking this well, Inuyasha was really angry." Kagome said a little surprised. "It wasn't my woman he was after, you know Inuyasha has to be very angry right now." Miroku said, looking at Kagome. "I know you three have had your confrontations, and you and Inuyasha have begun to create a relationship of your own, it's only natural that the other man who loves you had to try." Kagome nodded at him. "I just wish I knew what he was thinking." Kagome added. Miroku raised an eyebrow at her and said, "But you do Kagome, you felt that way when Inuyasha was coming to terms with his feelings for Kikyo, remember?" Kagome's eyes widened and she realized he was right. She nodded at him "Thank you Miroku, I never thought about it that way before." She said giving Miroku a smile. "We'd better get back now, we need to stay close to Rin just in case." Sango said with a smile, she knew that what had happened was in the past. 'No use dwelling on it.' She thought, leading the way back into the village.

The rest of the afternoon passed with out incident. Kagome and Sango taught Rin to make stew from dried beef, and fresh vegetables and showed her how to make pan bread to go with it. "That was very good Rin." Miroku praised after eating his second bowl of stew. Rin beamed in happiness. "I'll have to try this on my own once I get back out there, Lord Sesshomaru usually makes Jaken cook." Rin said with a small smile thinking about how nice it would be to cook for her lord. "It's starting to rain!" Shippo said cowering just a little closer to Kaede. Inuyasha sniffed the air. "There's a storm coming." He said with a little smirk when he saw Shippo climb into Kaede's lap. "There is nothing to be afraid of young Shippo." the old Miko said patting his head. Shippo curled up in her lap and was soon asleep. "We should all get some sleep." Sango said stretching and getting to her feet. They all nodded at her and walked into the front room. "I'll be turning in I hope ye will all be comfortable." Kaede said turning and walking to her room, Shippo in her arms. Rin also walked to her room, smiling back at Kagome "Good night everyone." She said. They all said good night to Rin and prepared for bed themselves. "Well how do you guys want to work this?" Miroku said looking at the small room. Inuyasha picked up Kagome's sleeping bag and tossed it into a far corner, unrolling it and sitting down. "I guess I'll sleep here, and Kagome will just have to share her sleeping bag with me." He said giving Miroku a glare when his friend grinned. "I guess we'll sleep here." Sango said laying her sleeping bag a few feet from Kagome's Miroku followed suit, and laid down next to her. "Good night" Sango said into the dark room. They said their good nights and left the room silent. Kagome snuggled deeper into Inuyasha's embrace taking in the feel of his warm chest against her. She could hear the soft slow breathing of Miroku and Sango. "Can't you sleep?" Inuyasha whispered to her. She shook her head "I was just thinking about a few things." She said quietly. He nodded and buried his face in her hair. Taking a deep breath he let himself get lost in the scent of her. It was intoxicating. "I love you Kagome." He whispered in her ear. "Please promise me you'll never leave me." He said to her pulling her closer to him. "I promise, Inuyasha. Just as long as you promise me the same." She replied putting her had on his. He threaded his fingers into hers and said "I promise Kagome, I'll always be by your side, I'll always protect you." She smiled and leaned her head on his chest. Moments later they were all sleeping soundly.

_A/N Another two chapters up for today, enjoy, and keep those reviews coming :)_

_-LII_


	12. Gone

_**CH 12 Gone!**_

Kagome felt somone shaking her, she opened her eyes to see Rin's panicked face. Kagome gave her a questioning look, and Rin beckoned her to follow. Kagome followed Rin into the room she was staying in and asked quietly, "What is it Rin? is everything ok?" "I...I'm afraid of thunder, I know it's childish, but I can't help it." Rin said blushing slightly. Kagome wrapped her arms around the teen and said "I'll stay here with you until you fall asleep if you want Rin" Rin beamed her a smile and climbed back under her blankets. Kagome sat next to Rin watching over the girl as she slowly fell into a deep sleep. 'she's got marks on her neck too' Kagome realized with a smile at the scars on Rin's neck. She let her thoughts wander about how she was going to tell her mom, and what her family would think. Kagome fell asleep herself leaning aginst the wall. A dark shape loomed outside the window. "hehehe the humans have made this too easy, soon I'll have the weaknesses of both the Inu lords in my clutches." A darkly clad hand opened the bamboo curtain leading into the hut and a darkly clad body silently made it's way into the room where Kagome and Rin slept peacefully. wrapping it's hand around Kagome's mouth it pulled her to her feet. Her eyes flew open in panic but she couldn't scream. in seconds she began to lose contiousness. 'Please Inuyasha, save me!' she thought as she passed into oblivion. When Kagome was out cold the figure turned and did the same thing to the sleeping Rin. Throwing them over his shoulders he exited the hut. Everyone in the hut slept soundly, noone was yet aware the two missing parties.

Koga watched in horror as a dark figure carried Kagome and another woman from the hut. 'Where's Dog-face?' Koga wondered wildly starting to panic. "I'll have to go get them" he said aloud running to the hut. "HEY MUTT-FACE" Koga shouted running into the hut. Everyone awoke with a start, and Sango instinctively grabbed her boomerang. "KOGA" Inuyasha bellowed jumping to his feet. "What are ye doing here?" Kaede said walking quickly into the room. "While you all slept someone has taken Kagome and the other girl, I spotted him walking into the forest, I was going to go after him myself, but I knew I had to wake you all first, I'm going" Koga bolted out of the hut at top speed. The others rushed to gather their weapons and followed closely. "I can smell that wolf, that way" Inuyasha said taking off into the woods. The others followed him as fast as they could, even riding Kirara they were barely keeping the red blur in sight. He ran all night and dawn was breaking when they finally caught up to the Hanyou. "Inuyasha" Miroku said between breathes, "We need to rest, we've been traveling all night. Inuyasha nodded and said "Shippo, I need you to take Kirara and find Sesshomaru, he needs to know what has happened to Rin." Shippo nodded solemly he climbed onto the back of Kirara and they we're off. Miroku sat down and tried to catch his breath. Sango was laying under a tree her breath comming quickly and unevenly. "I hope Shippo finds him soon, I think we'll need help with this one, I can barely smell Koga anymore, and Kagome's scent is long gone. Whatever it is that took them is moving very fast." Miroku nodded and said "It's almost like whatever took them is flying, the distance that we've covered over the last couple of hours is quite alot for just anyone to travel." Inuyasha nodded and sat on a nearby rock trying to figure out what had happened and how it is that something had gotten to them and not woken anyone up.

(meanwhile)

Kagome started to come to as the sun rose. She looked over at Rin still knocked out where the demon had set them down. "Ahh awake I see human." The black furred demon said looking at her from his perch not far away. "What do you want with us?" Kagome asked defiantly struggling to get to her feet.

"I'm just doing my job." The demon said "And what is that?" Kagome demanded. "I'm supposed to bring you to him, with you and the girl out of the way, the dog demon and his Hanyou brother will fall right into my master's trap." "Your master?" Kagome asked with a lump growing in her throat. "Yes Naraku, my master, he requested you presence at his castle. We'll be there before the sun sets." With this the demon grabbed the two girls back up and swung them over his shoulder. "Who are you?" Kagome asked as the demon ran with them. "I have no name" the demon said to her shifting her on his shoulder. Kagome took a breath and screamed "Someone help me!!!" Rin awoke with a start and looked at Kagome in panic. "It'll be ok Rin, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru will come for us, and when they do, this demon and his master will have their rage to deal with." Kagome assusred her, and Rin relaxed but only slightly.

(meanwhile)

"Come on Kirara, we need to find Sesshomaru" Shippo said willing the firecat to go faster. Kirara growled in responce and pushed herself to move faster. They flew at top speed for about 20 minuites before they cought the scent of the Inu lord. It only took them a short time to find the Inu lord resting near a tree. "SESSHOMARU!!!" Shippo called as Kirara decended next to the Inu lord. "Your one of Inuyasha's friends are you not?" Sesshomaru said standing and looking pointedly at Shippo. "Kagome and Rin have been taken by a demon" Shippo said panicing. "WHAT?" Sesshomaru shouted at the kit, making the kit cringe. "Durring the night they were taken from the hut, Inuyasha, Koga, and the others are on the demon's trail, but they asked me to find you." Shippo said quickly afraid of the reaction he was going to recieve. "Lead me to them!" Sesshomaru demanded picking Jaken up by the collar. "NOW!" he bellowed and the kit jumped. Kirara took to the air and led the way to the others followed closely by the Inu lord.

Koga followed the demon until he saw it stop he knew if he hurried he could let Inuyasha and the others know where Kagome and the other human were. He heard the conversation between the demon and Kagome. "Naraku!" Koga hissed into the air, anger growing in him. He turned and ran at top speed toward the smell of the dog-demon. He reached the group just as they we're setting out agian. "I've cought up with them, the demon is one of Naraku's he's taking him to his master." Koga told them when he arrived, startling them all. "How far ahead are they?" Miroku asked. "about 4 hours or so at a normal walking pace." Koga said "I'm going to catch up and watch them, you need to hurry if we're going to reach the castle in time to save them." Koga shot Inuyasha a meaningful glance as he sped off and Inuyasha led the others off behind the wolf demon. "I hope Shippo and Kirara get back soon!" Sango said running behind Miroku "We need a ride, we'll be able to travel faster when we're all together." Miroku nodded at her over his shoulder and continued to run.

It was only about 15 minuites later that Shippo and Kirara found the group followed quickly by Sesshomaru. "Where are they?" Sesshomaru asked of them a faint look of worry on his face. "About 4 hours from us, Koga is keeping them in sight and informing us of changes when they stop to rest." Miroku said lifting himself onto Kirara's back. "But now that we're all together, we'll be able to catch up" Sango added settling herself behind Miroku. "Lets get going then, we need to reach them before the get to the castle" Inuyasha said jumping to his feet and running at full speed followed closely by Kirara and Sesshomaru. They ran at top speed most of the afternoon and into the evening before Inuyasha and Sesshomaru cought the strong scent of wolf, and the faint but present smell of Kagome and Rin. "There's Koga!" Shippo yelled to them all pointing to an area beneith them. They all stoped close to Koga. "The castle is over this cliff" Koga informed them and they all nodded, following his gaze up the cliff. "Well are we ready for this? It's not gonna be a picnic!" Inuyasha said looking at all of them. Seeing all the determination of the faces of his friends and the rage and worry in the faces of his brother and Koga he nodded. "Well lets go get them back, Noone takes from me and lives to tell of it!" Sesshomaru said loudly and they all nodded. "For Rin and Kagome!" Miroku said lifting his staff into a defencive possistion. Sango and Shippo nodded. "Lets finish this!" Koga said, fangs bared. Inuyasha took a deep breath and jumped onto a small ledge on the cliff face. The others followed him up the cliff both anxious and relieved that this battle had finally come. 'after today, everything will change, and if all goes well peace will fill this land agian' Sango thought to herself. 'I just hope we're not too late!' She worried as they reached the summit.

Both the Inu lords looked down into the valley. Naraku's castle sat in the growing dark like a sleeping creature, there was no sign of movement.

"Well brother, how are you going to do this?" Sesshomaru asked looking at Inuyasha. "I'll go first and try to draw him out, you wait with the others and bring in the second offencive if we need to" Sesshomaru looked at his brother 'that human has changed him, I hope for all our sakes he knows what he's getting into' he thought and nodded at Inuyasha. "Wait here, I'll try to get him to show himself, then when he's out in the open we'll open attack and try to catch him off guard" Inuyasha said to the group looking to him for instructions. They all nodded and He turned and dropped quickly into the courtyard. "NARAKU!" Inuyasha called "I'VE COME FOR KAGOME AND RIN!" he looked quickly around the courtyard to note the exits and entrances where Naraku might make himself seen. It was a few seconds before the sound of cold laughter was heard from the castle. "INUYASHA!" the voice called "Do you really think a mere hanyou such as yourself could possibly take from me something I now concider mine?" Naraku walked out right in front of Inuyasha. "Yes, you took them from me, and I'll have them back, it's time for you to go back to hell!" Inuyasha said drawing his sword and takeing a battle stance. Naraku laughed agian and dropped the baboon fur he always wore to reveal a midnight haired man.

"We're going to be fine Rin" Kagome told the teen sitting acrossed from her in the cell. Rin nodded but still looked worried. "Is there a way out of here?" Rin asked hooping that Kagome would know how to get them free. "I'm thinking Rin, I promise I'll get you out of here!" Rin looked at Kagome and saw the determination in her eyes and began to feel a little better. Rin nodded at her with a new determination brewing inside her as well. They stood and walked slowly to the door. Kagome looked at the door and reached her hand towards it. In a flash of light Kagome quickly pulled her hand back with a startled look. "It's a barrier" she informed Rin who looked at the door. they sat back aginst the wall facing the door, both lost in thought over how they were going to escape. They heard footsteps approaching the door and tried to see who it was. A slender hand reached through the door and dropped a bow and quiver of arrows along with a silver katana with a jeweled handle into the cell. "Who's there?" Kagome asked reaching for the weapons. "Someone who wants Naraku dead just as much as you" a feminine voice answered quietly. they heard the figure walk away and kagome looked at the bow. "I Can purify the barrier around the door, are you ready to run for it?" Kagome said searching Rin's eyes for any emotion. Rin stood and nodded with fierce determination. Rin reached down and grabbed the Katana and readied herself for the battle to come.


	13. It Ends Here

A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed on this fic, you guys are awesome! We all know by now, but I do not own Inuyasha or the related chars. Please keep an eye out for my sequel/continuation of this story: "A Life Worth Living" Thank you all for reading!

****

CH 13 It Ends Here!

Kagome nodded at Rin and knocked an arrow, releasing it at the door. The barrier began to glow and shattered into nothing. Kagome beckoned for Rin to follow as she opened the door and led the way down a dark passage. 'Please let us reach the exit!' Kagome pleaded in her head. They walked around for quite sometime in the maze like castle until Kagome heard a familiar voice. "NARAKU!" Inuyasha yelled. She could hear him clearly, 'He must be close.' She thought. The two of them followed the sound of Inuyasha's voice. They walked only a matter of seconds before someone grabbed Kagome's arm. Kagome resisted the urge to scream, knowing one of Naraku's minions was easier to take down that the whole castle. "Be quiet!" Kagura hissed at the two of them, "I'll get you out, but you have to go this way." She whispered beckoning for them to follow. "Why are you helping us?" Kagome asked her quietly, "I thought you we're one of his incarnations?" Kagome asked cautious of being led into a trap. "I am but I've found a way to get my heart back, and live even after he dies." Kagura stated simply. Kagome nodded and shrugged at Rin. Rin just nodded back and they followed the wind sorceress. Kagura led them down many dark hallways and led them through a door out onto a nearby roof. she pointed down into the court yard where Inuyasha and Naraku were locked in a heated battle. "Your friends are on the cliff above, they'll be waiting to help Inuyasha." She said and quickly hurried back into the castle before she could be seen.

Inuyasha dodged an oncoming attack by Naraku and countered it slashing Naraku in the side. He was flung away from the demon by a gust of miasma that seeped from the wound in Naraku's side. He climbed slowly to his feet, he'd taken quite a beating so far and was beginning to tire already. He jumped out of the way as a large burst of energy from Naraku landed at his feet. "What's the matter Inuyasha, getting tired already?" Naraku laughed turning to face the hanyou. "Your worthless, just let me kill you and get it over with there's no need to prolong this farce." He said sending another blast of energy at Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodged the energy again and looked for an opening. "HIT YOUR MARK!" He heard a woman yell from a distance. He turned just in time to see Kagome release her sacred arrow from a rooftop nearby. The arrow flew true and hit Naraku in the chest. "Not this time pathetic human!" Naraku said pulling the arrow from his flesh and burning his hand on the arrow. He dropped it to the ground and looked at her. "You may have found a way out, but you'll all be dead soon!" He called to her. He turned once again to look at Inuyasha, sending another attack at him. Inuyasha dodged the attack and retaliated "WIND SCAR!" He called out whipping the blade at Naraku. The blast hit full force and knocked the demon back. "You'll have to do better than that." He said with a small laugh.

There was a sharp crack and a thin red mark appeared on Naraku's chest. "What the?" Naraku said looking at the bleeding lash mark on his skin. He looked up and saw a white clad figure standing next to the hanyou. "Sesshomaru, I should have known you would come." Naraku said glaring at the Inu lord. "You have something that belongs to me, and I'll be taking her back!" Sesshomaru added with contempt as he drew Tokijin and held it in front of him. The others dropped gracefully from the sky to stand before Naraku. Naraku burst into laughter and looked at them all. "Lets see, we have a lone demon hunter, a cursed monk, the last surviving sons of the great Dog General, the last member of a dead wolf tribe, two worthless humans, an orphaned kit, and a fire cat. You really think that this motley group of nobodies could possibly defeat me?" He looked incredulously at Inuyasha.

"You don't have a chance!" He spat at them flying up into the air. They watched Naraku rise into the air. "This is it guys, We've got to finish this now." Miroku said looking at the group. Sesshomaru jumped into the air and slashed at Naraku slicing into his arm. "Damn." Sesshomaru mumbled when this feet once again touched the ground. They continued to throw their best attacks at the demon hovering in the air but only managed to due minimal damage. "I didn't think he'd be this strong!" Sango said grabbing her boomerang out of the air as it flew back to her. "No kidding," Miroku said leaning on his staff. They fought on dodging attacks the best they could and putting up their own offensive when they could find an opening.

Sesshomaru launched himself at Naraku again bringing Tokijin down hard on Naraku's chest opening another deep gash and releasing more miasma. He flew back and landed on one knee. Inuyasha growled and jumped at the demon bringing his sword down on Naraku's shoulder severing his arm from the rest of his body. Naraku's arm fell to the ground and turned to dust blowing away in the breeze. "Insolent fools!" Naraku bellowed at them staring at his shoulder. Inuyasha landed on the ground out of breath and seething. "He's absorbing all our attacks with barely any damage!" Miroku yelled as he deflected another attack with his staff. Sango shot her boomerang at the armless side of the demon hoping to catch him off balance. Her hit connect directly and knocked Naraku back to the ground. Moments after he hit the ground Sesshomaru was charging again. He struck the demon full force in the chest leaving a gaping hole, a red light flashed through the dark and Sesshomaru was shot back into the stone cliff, the wind knocked out of him. He couldn't move his body, all he could do was watch what was going on around him, and curse his weakness. "Sesshomaru's down!" Sango called to Miroku who nodded and headed over to the Inu lord. "I can't get him to respond, Naraku's power must have done something to him!" Miroku called out to Inuyasha. "Your going to pay for that!" Inuyasha yelled at Naraku "I may not be close to my brother, but he's still family!" He yelled swinging at Naraku. Naraku shot up quickly and avoided the sword and flew to the roof top where Kagome, Shippo, Rin, and Kirara we're watching the battle helplessly. "Back off!" Rin yelled at him swinging her katana with skill she didn't even know she had. She slashed at him, ramming her sword into his chest inches from his heart, and caught him off guard. The collision that followed was not as big as the last one, but it still knocked her to the ground. Everything around Rin faded to black as she struggled to stay awake, but it was no use she slipped into the darkness. "Kagome move!" Shippo shouted, but it was too late. The demon swung his hand at Kagome knocking her to the ground, her bow flew from her hand and into the courtyard. "Kagome!" Sango cried and threw her boomerang at the demon, he dodged it and it flew back to her. The demon descended on Kagome picking her up and throwing her into the courtyard. Inuyasha caught her and laid her down next to the monk and his brother. "Watch out for her!" He said as Kirara landed nearby carrying the kit and Rin. He turned to face Naraku with a gleam of hate in his eyes. "You'll die for that one, No one touches Kagome!" He yelled and charged Naraku.

All Kagome could do was watch, her whole body hurt and she couldn't speak. Miroku fussed over her and the others trying to revive them. Rin, Kagome, and Sesshomaru could only watch in horror as things around them played out. Trapped in their own bodies they all longed to be fighting but were held fast by Naraku's forces. "Miroku!" A call came from on his shoulder. Miroku turned to see Myoga cringing in fear as the battle raged on. "What has happened here?" He asked looking at the three fallen members of the group.

"Naraku knocked them down with some sort of energy, I can't get them to speak or move, but their eyes seem focused on the fight." Miroku explained to the flea demon, looking sadly at Kagome. "I was afraid of this!" Myoga cried out looking at them "Naraku has become so powerful that a little of the power escapes every time he is wounded." Miroku looked at him in shock, "Does that mean all that power will be released all at once if a death blow is dealt?" Myoga nodded sadly and said quietly, "You need to get them all out of here, I fear their lives are still in danger." Nodding to the flea demon he lifted Rin and Kagome onto Kirara's back. "Take them to safety!" He said and the fire-cat took to the air. "What will happen to Inuyasha, someone has to tell him!" Miroku said starting to panic as Inuyasha's attacks got swifter and more deadly. "I'll tell him, you just get them out of here." Myoga said springing from Miroku's shoulder. Miroku nodded and lifted Sesshomaru onto the Fire-cats back when she had returned. "Sango, we gotta go!" He called to her. She followed him onto Kirara's back and they rose into the air watching the fighting forms get a little smaller in the distance. Koga didn't want to go, but he followed to make sure they all reached safety. Kirara landed some feet away from the others and let them climb off her back. At their distance they could see the fighting forms of the hanyou and demon. The heard a cold laugh and watched as Naraku knocked Inuyasha back.

"Lord Inuyasha!" Myoga cried from his shoulder "If you kill him like this he will take you with him!" Inuyasha nodded, he had already begun to understand that any serious injury to Naraku sent a blast of energy toward the offending weapon. "You have to stop and figure this out!" Myoga said only to be swept off by Inuyasha. "I have to do this pest." Inuyasha said to the flea before flinging him in the direction of the others. Inuyasha flew into Naraku again with such force he knocked Naraku to the ground. He stood over the demon and looked down at his foe. "What will you do now Inuyasha?" Naraku asked in a bold voice. "You can't kill me without killing yourself." He laughed and looked smugly at the hanyou. "I am going to kill you though." Inuyasha said plainly. His sensitive ears could pick up the gasps From Sango, Miroku and Shippo in the distance he knew they could all hear him. "This is for my Family, Miroku who lost a father and bears a curse, Sango who's brother you have forced to face us again and again, Shippo who's parents were lost in this struggle, Kikyo for the life she should have had, and Kagome for the life she could have had. My brother who's mate Rin you have injured and for myself and the life I could have had with my mate had things been different. Kagome loved me and taught me that being a half demon did not mean I was any less worthy than others, she showed me that love can transcend time and race." He said it with a tear in his eye and whispered, "I love you Kagome, never forget that." Too silent for anyone but himself to hear.

Kagome listened in terror and shock at the words Inuyasha spoke. After all this time he had finally realized what it meant to be loved and to have friends and a family. 'NO! INUYASHA DON'T DO THIS!' She tried to scream but her mouth didn't open. Tears ran down her cheeks as he looked around at all the faces she had come to know in their almost 5 years together, it was all going to end here tonight, and she was going to lose the one man in her life that brought her joy. Koga stood at her side and held her head in his lap he was covered in scratches and bruised but otherwise had escaped after them unharmed. Koga watched in anger as Inuyasha proclaimed that he intended to kill Naraku weather he survived or not. 'Stupid mutt!' He thought to himself looking down at Kagome's stricken eyes. 'He's going to give up on life for the death of an enemy and leave his mate behind.' He thought, worried about what would happen to Kagome if Inuyasha didn't make it. He got to his feet and started to leave to help Inuyasha. "Stop!" Miroku said to him, tears present in the monk's eyes. "I don't want to see him die, but he has to do what he thinks is right." He said letting a tear escape his eye. Koga looked at the monk for a second and nodded solemnly. He was right Inuyasha had to be the one to do it, he was the only one with that willpower.

Inuyasha looked down at Naraku who still laid willingly on the ground. "You won't do it Inuyasha, your not strong enough! Even after that oh so touching display." Naraku spat the words at Inuyasha daring him to end this. "Your wrong about that, the love I have for Kagome, and the others gives me this strength." Inuyasha said as he lifted his sword into the air. With a final swing he cut Naraku in half. Before Naraku's body turned to dust his face was filled with surprise, and he grinned evilly. A burst of red light took them all by surprise, it was so bright they all had to squint their eyes. It was just a flash, but the others could feel the power coming from it, it was evil but it was being set free, and purifying. The light faded almost as fast as it had come and it was over. Naraku the man who had plagued them all was gone, but so was their friend, Inuyasha had bought their lives, and the peace that would flow over this world with his life.

Miroku and Sango jumped onto the back of Kirara follow swiftly by Shippo. "Shippo please stay here with the others." Miroku asked, he did not want the young kit to see what he was afraid of seeing himself. Shippo nodded slowly and jumped to Kagome's side. With a burst of wind Kirara carried the others down into the silent courtyard and to the body laying in the darkness.

"Inuyasha." Sango said looking at her friend, his body bloodied and bruised. "Inuyasha can you hear me?" She said a little louder, but he did not respond. With tears streaming down her face she looked at Miroku. The monk knelt next to his friend and put his hand on Inuyasha's head. Miroku slowly withdrew his hand and sadly shook his head at Sango, letting his own tears fall freely. Kirara walked up to the body of the hanyou and nudged it softly, Sango patted Kirara on the head and hugged her close. "We should take him back to the village, he deserves a proper burial." Sango said sniffling heavily. She helped Miroku lift the Half-demon's body onto Kirara and climbed up behind him. They flew off into the darkness toward their friends. "Thank you Inuyasha!" Miroku said to him in a quiet voice as Sango sobbed into his back.

After the short burial service performed by Miroku for Inuyasha when they returned to the village, Miroku brought Inuyasha's Fire-rat haori, and his prayer beads in and set them next to Kagome. Rin, Sesshomaru, and Kagome were still unable to move, but the others knew that they had seen, and heard everything that happened. Kaede and Sango were doing their best to keep the three comfortable, and supplying them forcefully with fluids. Kagome seemed to fight a little more when it came time for her to drink. 'Please just let me die.' Kagome pleaded with them in her head, but her eyes told them all what she couldn't say. They had lain Sesshomaru close to Rin so that they would be together. Her presence seemed to soothe him. He had lost his brother, The brother who although very different still had shared his blood. The sense of loss over Inuyasha was something Sesshomaru couldn't understand. 'I never cared much for my brother, why is it so different now?' He thought to himself but deep inside he knew that answer. Inuyasha had given up his life to save them all, and he had done so in a way to gain his brother's respect wether he had meant to or not. Rin also lay lost in her own thoughts. Inuyasha and Kagome had saved her life once, and they had kept their promise to make sure nothing happened to her. She didn't want to leave Kagome now, she wondered if Sesshomaru would still harbor ill feeling toward his brother, but she wouldn't know until they all came out of this.


	14. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Well thats all for this story, but before you all flame me into the stone age, please check out the continuation, 'A Life Worth Living.' Just wanted to thank all my reviewers, wouldn't have had a reason to

continue with the story if it wasn't for everyone.

**Alarnia: Please finish the story before you send me more reviews like the last one, it was only a plot twist after all :)**

**kat-woman-585: Go ahead, read the continuation, then you will know if it happens or not**

**Rurouni Kaoru Kenshin's Love: one of my most faithful reviewers, please keep reading.**

And thanks to everyone who E-mailed me their ideas, and thoughts on how to improve the story.

Last but not least thank you to all those who helped me out with my spelling.

LII


End file.
